


Who Are We?

by flannelflowers



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Assault, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Oral Sex, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Sex, Sexual Tension, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelflowers/pseuds/flannelflowers
Summary: Hale Southerlyn is Dauntless born and knows where she wants to be, but everything is complicated when her mom is a leader, she has a past she must keep secret and Eric is always looking over her shoulder.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The choosing ceremony happens when they're 18 because I'm more comfortable with that.

Hale had just finished her run. Her muscles burned in a good way and she was drenched in sweat. The choosing ceremony was only a day away and she knew training would be brutal, especially for the Dauntless borns. She grabbed a towel and wiped down her face. 

“Hey there Hale!!”

Hale turned to see Jay her best friend heading over to her.

“What are you doing near the training grounds, Jay? You might catch the urge to work out.” Hale smirked.

Jay rolled his eyes at that.

“Oh you know just avoiding my dad after that aptitude test.”

His dad, Max was a Dauntless leader but Jay however wasn’t considered the stereotypical Dauntless guy. He valued education and knowledge more than being able to beat someone up. Hale loved that about him.

“That bad?” 

Jay just shrugged.

“It was eye opening but not entirely surprising.”

Erudite. Jay was always so smart even beating out other students from other factions with high marks.

Hale was thrilled for her best friend. He found where he belonged but she couldn’t help but feel selfish because that meant she’d be losing him tomorrow. They shared a bittersweet hug. 

“How about you Dauntless princess?” Jay joked. 

“Oh just peachy.” Hale quipped. 

Hale’s test had some unexpected bumps and she didn’t know what it meant. But she did know Dauntless and that’s where she would stay.

Growing up in Dauntless, Hale learned early on how to be brave and conquer her fears. Some were simple like the fear of not making friends at school, not knowing the right answer when teacher calls on you but others were more difficult like the fear of being rejected or not making her parents proud. Hale’s parents were Dauntless through and through. Her father was one of the most intimidating members of Dauntless and a trainer of patrol soldiers. Bald, covered in tattoos and grunted more than he talked. Hale and her sister, Roe were the only ones who got to briefly see their dad’s softer side. Their mother was in leadership with Max, often being a representative for Dauntless to other factions. Her mother was often underestimated due to her small size but she was the strongest person Hale knew. She also knew from personal experience her mom could be ruthless, which Hale learned the hard way growing up.

Hale had a little bit of a problem with authority. She objectively understood the need for a hierarchy and the duty of soldiers but sometimes she just didn’t like being told what to do. Hale defied her parents like any other kid but when her mom was a leader with it brought up questions of Hale’s loyalty to the faction. With her snarky attitude and bluntness people would joke that she would fit better in Candor, something that would crush her parents.

Hale however never wanted anything else than to be Dauntless. She knew where she belonged. “Faction over Blood.” Might be the saying but Hale wanted both. 

“There’s a party tonight. You going?” Jay dragged her out of her thoughts as they walked towards their apartments.

“Yeah that’s a great idea get wasted the night before we have to choose in front of all factions.”

“Soooo you’re going?” Jay nudged her. Hale laughed.

“Yeah I’m going.”

“Good because we need..” Jay looked both ways before he whispered the next part, “one last hurrah before I go.”

“Yes and it will be epic.” Hale and Jay both smiled bright. 

****

The night was indeed epic, the morning after however was less so. Hale woke up with a screaming headache. She remembered bits and pieces of the night while she got ready. She definitely danced because she was sore all over. She found random bruises all over her body that always indicated a fun evening. She found extra credits beside her bed so she must’ve played poker again and won. That’s a relief. She wasn’t always so lucky when she drinks, Hale got cocky. 

After taking some pain medication she had by her bed for emergencies. Hale finished getting ready. She took a deep breath as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her dark brown hair fell in waves where it was shorter in the back angled longer to the front giving her an edgier look. Although Hale had dyed her hair plenty in the past, recently she’d embraced her natural hair color. Her left ear held most of her piercings with rings and studs. Hale preferred to wear her Dauntless badge in the form of tattoos. Her parents let her get tattoos younger than most, in order to ensure she’d stay or were so convinced she wouldn’t go elsewhere, Hale wasn’t sure but it didn’t matter. Hale loved her tattoos. Her entire left arm was covered in a sleeve combining several intertwining images of geometric shapes. Her right thigh was covered in a 3D image of a robotic leg. On her right forearm she had a large feather. 

Hale decided on her favorite black skinny jeans and her most comfortable combat boots. She threw on a loose red tank top and her black leather jacket. Wearing the color was something Hale always found herself doing, not for any particular reason but it was possible to get sick of all black. Her makeup was simple but fierce. Her bright hazel eyes shined lined with black eyeliner with long curled eyelashes. 

When Hale met her parents in the kitchen her mother muttered under breath.

“Always with the color.” 

Hale ignored her and made herself some toast. She’d need something in her stomach today. Her dad snuck up behind her as she munched quietly, wrapping her up in his strong arms.

“Nervous?” 

Hale scoffed. 

“Why would I be?”

“Ohh I don’t know because you have to get in front of hundreds of people, cut your hand, make a decision that affects the rest of your life, and try not to throw up all that cherry liquor you drank last night.”

“Wait, how did you know it was cherry?”

Hale shifted to see her dad’s face that held a teasing smile. 

“Oh sweetheart no shower is getting that smell out. That was your mother’s drink too.”

They both burst out into laughter. 

“What’s so funny?” Roe walked in. Her sister was 13 months younger and would be choosing the next year.

“Nothing.” Their mother’s icy tone killed any joking at that point. Her mother turned towards Hale. “Hale this is an important decision and I don’t want you taking it lightly.”

“Of course, mom.”

“Good. Now let’s get going, the train is going to be full today.”

Before they left the apartment Hale’s dad whispered some encouraging words. Roe was the last to give her a hug. 

“Whatever you choose, Hale. I’ll always love you sis.”

“I’m not going anywhere. Don’t think you can get rid of me so easily.” Hale winked and walked out with her sister under arm.

****

The ceremony was blur, she barely remembered her blood sizzling on the hot coals. The only interesting parts were the transfers, including Jay. Hale felt the sting behind her eyes when she saw him move his hand over the bowl of water representing Erudite but she was so proud of him. Although she was still sad to lose him, she knew he’d be happier. Jay’s father Max kept a straight stern face that wasn’t any different from everyday so it was hard to tell what he was feeling. But it was no small thing when a leader’s child transferred. It didn’t go unnoticed. 

Afterwards getting on the train was more difficult than usual with transfers getting in the way, not knowing what to do. The train usually went at a bearable speed to catch. The only problem Hale ever had with Dauntless way was being so short. She got her mom’s height she was only 5’2” but had her dad’s build; thick. Short and stocky had its advantages but jumping on a speeding train wasn’t one of them. Jumping onto the roof jarred her body worse than usual thanks to leftover bruises from the night before. 

“Alright listen up.” A gruff voice broke through the chatter of the initiates. Hale dusted herself off and headed over.

“I’m Eric. I’m one of your leaders.” Hale had seen Eric before. He worked with her mom and Jay’s dad. One of the youngest leaders in Dauntless. He was only 3 years older than the initiates but he probably didn’t want the transfers to know that. 

“If you want to enter Dauntless, this is the way in. If you don’t have the guts to jump then you don’t belong in Dauntless.”

Hale knew the entrance was a scare tactic but not one she’d personally seen. They kept this entrance a secret and now she knew why. 

A girl from Abnegation spoke up to go first. That was a surprise. Girl’s got guts. Hale hoped for her sake it was bravery, not stupidity. 

Hale jumped in the middle of the group partly because the cherry liquor was coming back with a vengeance but she held it together. 

At the bottom they were split up between transfers and Dauntless borns. She followed the other Dauntless borns and their trainer Lauren to their new dorms. Although all Dauntless borns lived in the compound they were given a dorm for the duration of training. 

On the first day of training they were informed that there will be cuts this year. That was something that shook up even the bravest of Dauntless borns, including Hale. She knew their training would be scrutinized. Eric and Four were in charge of training the transfers but Eric would be checking in with Lauren and their progress as well. She hoped she didn’t give him anything negative to report to her mother. 

Towards the end of the first week of training Eric was there to observe their first round of fights. This was the first time that Hale got a good look at him. He was tall with broad shoulders. Muscular but that’s not rare in Dauntless. He’s also an asshole another thing Dauntless had plenty of. Hale had never really dated because of that reason alone. Jay helped keep most guys at a distance because most thought they were an item. She preferred to have a few hours of fun rather than deal with all the stuff that came with a relationship. She’d experienced enough with boys and girls to know being claimed was something she was not interested in.

Hale did like Eric’s tattoos and that piercing above his eyebrow. That thought was interrupted when her name was called out. 

“You’re up!”

Well fuck. She needed to focus. That was exactly why she didn’t bother with relationship crap. It just got in the way. 

Hale was up against Sarah. Sarah was a tall blonde beauty making her very popular with the boys. Hale personally never had a problem with her but she knew her reputation of being a bitch. 

Hale kicked off her shoes and then her socks. She wore tight capri athletic pants, black of course with a long sleeved hooded shirt. After stretching for a minute Hale stepped into the ring.

Although Sarah was much taller than her, Hale had her beat in muscle. She would have to make her punches count. They began by circling each other but Sarah was impatient and lunged first. Hale dodged with ease. Her dad had trained her how to fight since she could walk so she knew what to expect, but so did everyone else in Dauntless. Sarah lunged again giving Hale an opportunity to land a kidney punch to her exposed side. After staggering back Sarah caught Hale in the jaw with her long arm reach. 

“Oooh how does that feel Dauntless princess?” Sarah taunted with a sneer.

“I’m gonna kill Jay.” Hale mumbled. That nickname would just not go away. 

They exchanged several more hits causing Hale’s lip to bleed.

“So the bitch does bleed!” Sarah exclaimed.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Hale just wanted to fight and get points like everyone else. She couldn’t understand why Sarah was making it personal and in the first fight too. 

“You’re my fucking problem, whore!”

“Enough chit chat ladies. Get on with it.” Eric shouted from his place outside the ring.

Sarah attacked again but when she missed this time she caught hold of Hale’s hood. She pulled Hale by the hood choking her with the fabric. Hale reached back to hit any part of Sarah she could reach but she could feel Sarah tighten her grip on her hood. The was air slowly leaving her lungs. She had to do something quick or she’d be out cold and worse lose the fight. Hale used all her might to get leverage and throw Sarah over her head and off her back. Sarah kept her hands on Hale’s shirt pulling it with her. Quickly Hale stripped the shirt off completely to get it out of the way and jumped on Sarah. She landed several hard punches and blood was pouring out of Sarah’s nose. Hale was taught to fight until the person gave up or it was stopped so she continued to lay punches into Sarah alternating between her face and body. Hale heard a voice cut through her determination. It was Eric.

“Alright that’s enough. She’s done.” 

Hale was breathing heavily and took a couple seconds to register his words. She slowly got up off of Sarah and stood up. She ripped her now blood covered shirt out of Sarah’s hands. Hale wasn’t a prude but with everyone’s eyes on her she couldn’t help but be a bit self-conscious standing only in her sports bra. So she held the shirt awkwardly in front of her stomach.

She started to walk off the mat when she heard a yell behind her and then felt the sharp pain of her hair being pulled. 

“YOU BITCH!!” Sarah screamed but Hale was faster. She twisted around in Sarah’s grip and landed the hardest punch she’d ever delivered straight into Sarah’s face. The girl fell to the ground out cold. Hale fell to her knees and quickly pulled her hair out of Sarah’s now limp hand. 

Eric scoffed before entering the ring to address everyone. 

“This is exactly why you should listen to us. When we stop a fight it’s for your own safety. Now someone take her to the infirmary.” Eric gestured to Sarah. A couple boys scurried up to pick her up.

Hale got to her feet and caught her breath; she started to walk away when Eric’s voice stopped her more quietly this time.

“You should never turn your back on your opponent.” 

Hale rolled her eyes before turning to face him.

“I thought the fight was over.”

“The fight is never over. You should always be on your guard.” 

“Well aren’t you a ray full of sunshine.” Hale inwardly cursed at herself when she saw his eyes narrow at her response.

“You’d be smart to respect your leaders, initiate.” 

“Oh yes sir. I know all about that, captain.” She gave him a mock salute. 

“Hale.” Eric said quietly speaking to himself.

Hale couldn’t stop the shivers down her spine when he said her name. 

“What’s your last name?”

Hale hated this conversation. 

“Southerlyn.” She gritted out. She wasn’t ashamed or anything but she wanted to be known for herself not her parents. 

“You’re Elle’s daughter.” 

“Yup.” Hale answered emphasizing the ‘p’ to show how bored she was with this conversation. 

Eric just looked her up and down. Hale realized she was still just standing in her sports bra and pants.  She squirmed under his gaze and she could’ve sworn she saw the corner of his lip curved up. She prayed that it wasn’t in disgust. But then again why did she care what Eric thought of her?

He took a step closer. She fumbled her shirt and dropped it to the floor. She could smell him. He smelled good, like earth and spice. Hale felt heat rise up her neck when she saw his eyes flicker to her chest. Hale was in good shape and refused to let him intimidate her. She stood a little straighter. 

“Was that all, Eric?” 

“For now.” Eric full on smirked at her now. 

Hale was confused but the pain from the fight was starting to cloud her mind. She needed medicine and ice. Lots of it.

As if reading her mind Eric spoke again.

“Better get ice on those.” Eric gestured to her knuckles, then he was gone. 

Hale shook her head to clear her head. She had enough to worry about like staying in her home. She wasn’t about to let Eric with his muscles and tattoos get in the way of that. 

Eric POV

Another year, another round of less than stellar initiates. Eric helped Four each day with the training of the transfers but he would ultimately be over seeing both transfers and Dauntless borns. At the end of the first week he had already had enough of disappointing transfers and the one that constantly talked back. He kept catching Four with her. He didn’t care as long as Four did his job and got them worthy of Dauntless. 

Today he would be checking in on Lauren and the Dauntless borns. He hoped he would see something better. The first few fights were fine but not anything impressive. The class was full of guys trying too hard and forgetting the basics. Eric looked down at his list for the last fight. 

“Sarah and Hale.” He looked around and caught the gaze of a girl with deep hazel eyes. “You’re up!” 

That must’ve shaken her out of her thoughts because she shook her head and headed towards the mat. 

Eric vaguely recognized her but couldn’t place from where. Despite being a leader, Eric had only been in Dauntless a few years so he didn’t know everyone. The other girl was tall with spikey blonde hair, she swayed her hips seductively as she walked to the mat. Eric knew many girls like the blonde. Sure they were good looking, maybe fun for a few hours but there was never much more to them. 

The shorter brunette stretched quickly and climbed up on the mat. She was Dauntless born but was surprisingly fresh faced. She had dark brown hair that some golds and reds shined through when the light hit it right. She did have several piercings on her ears. Eric couldn’t see any tattoos. 

The blonde attacked first but the shorter girl dodged and landed a punch. The girl was strong. Eric could tell as the blonde took several seconds to recover from the hit. The blonde was able to clip the girl on the jaw with her long arms. 

“Oooh how does that feel Dauntless princess?” the blonde sneered. 

_Dauntless princess?_ Who would that be?

Most of the boys were cheering on the blonde for obvious reasons. 

“Good one Sarah!”

So the blonde was Sarah. That meant the brunette with the wicked right hook was Hale. That sounded so familiar but he still didn’t know why. 

After a few more hits and taunting from the blonde, Hale snapped back. 

“What the fuck is your problem?”

“You’re my fucking problem, whore!” Sarah screamed

“Enough chit chat ladies. Get on with it.” Eric shouted he couldn’t explain it but he had a sudden urge to shut up the blonde with the nasty mouth. 

Hale dodged another lunge from Sarah but Sarah grabbed a hold of Hale’s hood she had on her shirt and started to choke her. Hale struggled for a bit and Eric could tell she didn’t have much air left in her. He was secretly rooting for Hale and Eric cursed himself for his confusing subconscious thoughts. He didn’t care about initiates at all. He just wanted good soldiers. But he couldn’t help the small relief when Hale was able to flip Sarah over her shoulders to the mat. It was a good move. Sarah’s grip ripped Hale’s shirt off and she quickly removed it completely to continue the attack. 

That’s when he saw the tattoos. She had a complete sleeve on her left arm with intricate designs and something on her right forearm he couldn’t make out. It looked good on her toned arms. She was on top not relenting just as a Dauntless should. He noticed the blood coming from the other girl and decided she’d had enough. 

“Alright that’s enough. She’s done.” Eric didn’t give a shit about the blonde and he honestly made the non-concede to push the transfers and piss off Four.

He was too busy watching Hale walk away to see Sarah get up and attack her from behind. He was happy to see Hale’s quick reaction and bone crushing punch that put down Sarah for good. He called a couple of boys to take the blonde girl to the infirmary. 

He’d have to talk to that chick about attacking one their own from behind like a coward.

He gave Hale some pointers but received answers with some attitude. She wasn’t as blatantly disrespectful as that Abnegation chick Four drooled over but she was strong willed. 

“Hale.” He said her name out loud again trying to trigger anything in his mind that would place her.

“What’s your last name?”

He noticed her tense up at the question.

“Southerlyn.” 

Bingo.

“You’re Elle’s daughter.” He said it as a statement. He knew who she was now. Eric worked with Elle Southerlyn both as leaders in Dauntless. Elle however was all business and didn’t talk about her family much, which was fine since Eric didn’t care. What he did know was that if Hale was anything like her mom she was one tough chick. 

“Yup.”

He took a step closer to her. Her eyes were even more captivating up close, bright green with swirls of rich brown. He saw her stand straight refusing to be intimidated by him even though she was almost a whole foot shorter than him. He liked that. He noticed her tanned skin. She was curvy with larger than most breasts but still had a small indent of abs. Her belly button had a black stud in it. She also had a jagged scar that peeked out of the waistline of her pants on her hip. He wondered what the story was there. 

“Is that all, Eric?”

He liked his name on her small pink lips.

“For now.” He smirked. He might have a reason to check in on the Dauntless borns more often now. 

He noticed her split knuckles.

“Better get ice one those.” 

He noticed Max enter the large training room and knew he had other duties to attend to. Even though he wanted to stay and learn more about the intriguing initiate, it’d have to wait. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hale’s POV

Training was going well for Hale, except for the fact that she would do something clumsy or get distracted every time Eric came in to check on them. She’d gotten some unnecessary injuries and attention from it too. He hovered behind her while she threw knives, made her slip and slice a finger. Touched her shoulder when calling her to the mat for a fight, she jumped and rolled her ankle. Fixed her stance by grabbing her hips when she was working on the punching bag, she hit the bag awkwardly hurting her wrist. Used her as an example when showing the initiates new wrestling holds, panicking that he was on top of her in front of everyone she hit her head on the floor. His body on hers would completely wipe any rational thought from her mind. And every time, Eric would just smirk at her and leave her feeling stupid. It was driving her crazy.

Today they were practicing long distance shots outside. Everyone else was on their knees able to set their rifles up on the ledge but Hale’s height prevented her from shooting like that. She had to stand bent over at the waist. She was adjusting her eyesight, when she felt a warm hard body lean up against her from behind. She was about to throw an elbow when she heard his voice.

“That’s an interesting stance you got there, initiate.”

His breath on her neck made it difficult to concentrate on her target.

“Just doing whatever it takes to make the shot, sir.” She ground out.

She breathed in and shot as she exhaled, hitting the target dead center.

“Impressive, Hale.” 

Hale heard something different in his voice. She turned her head slightly to look at him and found him only inches from her face. She was unable to read the look in his eyes. She mumbled a quick thanks. 

He stood up and continued to watch the others shoot like nothing out of the ordinary had just happened. Hale had tried to understand what had been happening the last couple weeks between her and the young leader. She never saw him get close to the others but she couldn’t understand his game. Was he trying to get under her skin? Done. Making her nervous? Sadly yes. But why? Was it because she was another leader’s daughter? She didn’t have a clue what was going on.

Training was over for the day and Skylar came over to talk to Hale. Skylar was a friend who Hale had known growing up in Dauntless. She’d always liked her and she got Hale’s humor. Even though she missed Jay badly, it was nice to have a good girlfriend by her side through the stressful process. They also bonded over their mutual dislike of Sarah and Sarah’s new play thing Peter, who both thought they were God’s gift to Earth. Hale found out that she had apparently “hooked up” with an ex of Sarah’s at a party months before. Sarah hadn’t gotten over it and took it out on Hale in the ring. Hale vaguely remembered the guy, nothing special. He’d transferred to Candor anyway. 

“Sooooo was Eric giving you pointers again?” Skylar was obsessed with whatever was happening more than Hale, but Skylar was convinced Eric liked Hale. Obviously, she’d been knocked in the head a few too many times in fights.

“Yeah, I managed to hit the bullseye AND not get hurt this time. Maybe that means he’ll stop.”

Skylar scoffed.

“Yeah right.”

“Oh here we go again.” Hale mumbled.

“Don’t give me that. I see the way he looks at you. You don’t.”

“And I know you’re crazy.” 

As they were walking towards the chasm to get to cafeteria for lunch Eric appeared out of a dark corridor. Hale barely had time to stop before hitting her face against his chest. Skylar was behind him making large gestures towards him and mouthing “I TOLD YOU SO.”

He looked down at her for a few moments before speaking.

“Come with me. Max needs to see you in his office.”

“Oh…okay.” 

_What could_ _this_ _be about?_ She racked her brain for a reason Max would need to see her.

“Save me lunch Sky?”

“Sure thing.” Skylar was grinning ear to ear.

“No I’ll make sure she gets food.” Eric said gruffly as he started to walk away. Hale was supposed to follow him but she was frozen for a second.

“Have fun!” Skylar gave her a dramatic wink and skipped away. That girl was definitely crazy.

Hale caught up with Eric after a quick jog. His long legs made it difficult for Hale to keep his pace. 

“What’s this about?”

“You’ll find out when you get there.”

“Wow thanks. Totally helpful.”

“You’re welcome.”

Hale was taken back. This was the first time Eric had bantered back with her. She usually got a quick reprimand about respecting leaders or a death glare but the smirk on Eric’s face proved he could joke around. The silence that followed wasn’t completely uncomfortable as they walked through the twisting halls but Hale always did have trouble keeping her mouth shut.

“So I heard you tried to drop a transfer into the chasm.”  _Nice one Hale. Great topic choice._ Mentally scolding herself.

“She had to prove herself to me. Cowardice is not rewarded here. You know that.”

“Sure, but that was a dick move.”

Eric spun around on her fast. Hale stopped breathing for a second. She could hear the chasm echoing down the hall. She probably should’ve waited till they crossed it to talk about that or not mention it at all.

“You aren’t afraid of me, are you?” Eric asked searching her face for something.

“We’re supposed to be brave right?” Hale countered back.

Eric laughed. 

“Brave yes. Stupid no.” 

“So if I was smart I would be scared of you?” Hale was wary of him but he didn’t need to know that.

“Most people are.”

“Well I’m not most people.”

“No, no you’re not.” 

_What’s that supposed to mean?_ _And is that a good thing?_ Hale could not get any sort of grip on what was going on between her and the stoic leader.

Eric turned to allow her to walk in front of him, to the chasm. She didn’t trust him but she had made her bed so now she would lie in it. Or walk across it for that matter. Hale refused let her body shake as she stepped on the bridge that only had one side with railing. She felt his heavier footsteps behind her. Hale couldn’t help but look down when she walked. She always liked seeing the rushing water ever since she was a young girl. There was just something so powerful about it. Before she knew it, they were across and he hadn’t touched her at all. They walked the remainder of the trip to the leaders’ offices in silence. 

Eric knocked on Max’s office door and waited to be called in. Then when he did Eric opened the door for Hale to enter. It was almost gentlemanly. 

“Hello Hale.” Max greeted warmly looking up from his computer. “How is training going?”

Hale had always liked Jay’s dad, even though she knew they didn’t always get along. That was a given with parents and kids, especially leaders and their kids. Hale knew firsthand the pressure the leaders were under. Her mom was constantly stressed and overworked. Having a rebellious teenager on top of that didn’t help. Jay hadn’t been rebellious like Hale though, just different. Jay never met Max’s expectations. Max wasn’t a bad guy though, just wanted the best for Jay.

“Good sir, though with the first round of cuts coming up it’s getting tougher.” Hale was surprised by her own honesty in the situation. She should put up a better front to the two Dauntless leaders as Eric was still in the doorway. 

“Well I’m sure you have nothing to worry about.” Max smiled warmly at her.

Hale felt an awkward pause as she fiddled with her fingers.

“You needed to see me about something sir?”

“Yes. You were Jay’s best friend.”

“Yes sir.”

“Did you know he was going to transfer?”

Hale was wondering after the ceremony if this might happen.

“Not exactly. I know he valued his education much more than me sir. And even though he got Erudite on his aptitude test I didn’t know his final decision.” Hale cursed herself as her voice wavered at the end.

“Yes well although I would’ve liked Jay here with us, he needed to go where he belonged. Don’t you agree?”

Max was okay with Jay leaving. She really hoped Jay knew that.

“Yes sir, absolutely.” 

Max grinned widely at her and she felt herself smile back.

“Well I called you up here because being a leader does have some perks. Eric will take you to his office where you will be able to talk to Jay.”

“Really?! That’s amazing. Thank you, sir!” Hale was ecstatic. She missed her best friend dearly. She made her way to the door by Eric. 

“Oh and Hale. I know your mom is a leader as well but if you ever need anything don’t hesitate to ask me or Eric.”

Hale snuck a peek at Eric who was looking down at his boots.

“Thank you again, sir. I will.”

She followed Eric to his office down the hall. He gestured for her to sit behind the desk. She sat down and waited. A few moments later Jay’s face appeared on the screen. Hale immediately felt relief and happiness seeing him.

“Hey there stranger.” Jay teased.

“Oh my gosh I never thought I’d be so happy to see your ugly mug again.” Hale joked.

“Hey now. You should be nice to me. Not everyone gets to talk to their families after transferring.” 

Family that’s how she felt too.

“Yeah well I’m not the one who transferred. Which by the way your dad seemed oddly okay with.”

“Yeah I feel silly for all the worrying now. Dad believes in the factions above all else. I should’ve known.”

“Well I have to say you do look smarter. Nice glasses.”

“I had glasses in Dauntless.”

“Yeah but those are fancy and sophisticated. Just take the compliment.”

“Thank you, Hale.” 

“You’re so welcome.”

“So how’s training going. Getting along with everyone?”

Eric made a noise from across the room that sounded much like a snicker but Hale ignored him. 

“Who’s that?” Jay asked.

“Eric. I’m in his office.” Hale hoped Jay would understand the slightly awkward situation of Eric listening to their conversation.

“Well Eric can you tell me how she’s doing? She tends to get into trouble when I’m not there.”

Hale’s mouthed dropped open. She couldn’t believe Jay asked Eric that like they were good pals. Even stranger Eric walked around the desk and leaned forward brushing Hale’s shoulder to answer him.

“She’s only had a few altercations.”

“Oh really? With who?”

“Sarah something…”

“Ooooh Hale!! I told you she’d be pissed that you kissed that guy.”

Hale looked back and forth between the guys.

“What the fuck is happening right now? Why are you guys so chummy?”

“Eric works with my dad, Hale.” Jay said as if that explained it all. “Plus he comes over to Erudite often.”  _Interesting._

Jay segued into talking about his new life in Erudite and what he’d decided to do his research project on. Their initiation process was different of course but sounded brutal to Hale. 

“That’s awesome Jay. I’m so happy for you.” 

“I miss you, Hale.”

“I miss you too.”

Hale felt herself get a bit sad not experiencing everything with her best friend from birth.

“So Eric is she going to make the cut?”

Eric had stepped back but stayed close during the rest of the conversation and leaned back in at the question.

“She’s not top ten…yet.”

She saw his sidelong glance at her and felt her face get hot. How could he be so cold and menacing one minute and the next be mister likable? She could tell Jay liked him. But he also didn’t have to train with him. 

“Well get up there Hale.” Jay said jokingly.

“Working on it.” Hale mumbled.

“Shoot I gotta go Hale. But hopefully they’ll let me check in with you sometimes. Bye love!!”

“Bye.” Hale said but the screen was already black.

Hale was so happy for him. He seemed so happy and much more himself than he ever was in Dauntless. The factions really do work. Maybe just better for some than others. 

Eric cleared his throat as he walked into the hall for a few minutes. Hale sat there swirling in her thoughts when he appeared with a couple sandwiches and apples. Hale moved to get up but held his hand up. He laid the sandwich down and sat across from her on the other side of the desk. 

“Thank you for lunch.” Hale said not knowing what to say now. Her emotions were all over the place. The biggest thing she was trying to understand was seeing Eric so casual with Jay and almost friendly. 

Eric nodded to her thanks. 

“So you know Jay.” Hale was fishing for answers.

He nodded again. Hale found herself studying his neck tattoos. She wondered if they continued underneath his shirt. 

“He always asks about you when I see him. He cares about you a lot.” Eric said his jaw tensing at the last bit.

“He was always the worry wart between the two of us.” Hale shook her head at her best friend’s concern.

“So you’re close?”

“As close as you could get.” Hale saw something flash in his eyes and then for some reason she added. “He’s like the brother I never had.” 

Eric nodded again.

“I wasn’t lying.” He spoke but wasn’t looking at her.

“About what?” Hale answered with a mouth full of apple. 

“You’ll be top ten. You just got to quit hurting yourself.”

“Yeah well if you would stop….” Hale trailed off realizing what she had said.

“Stop what?” Eric smirked and leaned forward leaning on his knees.

Hale thought about the best word to use.

“Distracting me.” She decided on.

“I distract you?” Eric was full on smiling now. 

Hale groaned. Wrong choice. 

“Well there will always be distractions.” Eric pointed out.

_Yes_ _but will they be as good looking as you?_   _SHUT UP BRAIN_ _!_  She shouted in her head.

“I think you like messing with me.” She threw back at him. Eric sat up his back stiffening. “In fact, I don’t see you bother any of the other initiates.” It was Hale’s turn to smirk. 

Before he could say anything, they heard her name being called from the doorway. Her mother.

“Hale. What are you doing here?” Her mom stood in the doorway with a stern look on her face. One Hale received often. 

Hale stood up quickly and tried to look like she hadn’t been flirting with one the leaders.  _Flirting? Was that what that was?_

“Umm Max let me video chat with Jay…in here.” She added. 

“Oh.” Her mother nodded but when her mother was quiet it was never good. 

Eric stood up.

“I was just about to escort her back to the dorms, Elle.” 

The room was suddenly very tense.

“I’m sure Hale can find her way back on her own.”

Hale took that as her cue to leave. She took a quick look at Eric but he was watching her mother carefully.

“Good to see you too mom.” Hale said shortly. 

Hale hated when her mom did this. She never really talked to Hale unless it was business. Her mother broke the staring contest with Eric to look at Hale but Hale was already out the door. 

She was weeks away from either becoming a full fledge member of Dauntless or factionless. Either way she didn’t have to deal with her mother’s antics anymore. She loved her mom dearly but her mom always put the job before the family. Faction before Blood was evident in their family. 

Eric’s POV

While Hale talked to Jay, Eric couldn’t help the burning jealousy that crept up as he watched her eyes light up as she laughed and smiled. He could tell in this moment she was truly happy. Eric always prided himself on intimidating everyone but he never once thought about himself ever making anyone smile like that. Now he was thinking about it. Hale wasn’t like any other woman he’d met. She was strong and feisty but she also could be shy and kind. Eric found himself just wanting to talk to her. His experience with women didn’t include much talking. Eric would never outright laugh but Hale made him smile and even chuckle. Jay’s voice from the computer screen interrupted his thoughts. 

“Well Eric can you tell me how she’s doing? She tends to get into trouble when I’m not there.”

Eric stood and walked around the desk. He leaned in close enough to brush up against Hale’s shoulder.

“She’s only had a few altercations.” 

“Oh really? With who?”

“Sarah something…” Eric wanted to describe her as blonde bitch. 

“Ooooh Hale!! I told you she’d be pissed that you kissed that guy.”

Eric swallowed the unfamiliar jealousy again, but tightened his grip on the back of the chair. Instead of elaborating on the story, Hale looked between him and Jay like they both had grown two heads. He could understand her confusion. She wouldn’t know of his visits to Erudite and connection to Max’s son since choosing day. Jay vaguely filled in the gaps for Hale. Eric leaned back as she and Jay continued to talk until Jay asked him how Hale was doing in training. 

“So Eric is she going to make the cut?”

“She’s not top ten…yet.” Eric looked over at Hale and saw a blush creep up her neck to her cheeks. She was modest but she was damn good. Even though Eric had put pressure on her during training and she sometimes lost focus, she was doing very well. She fought tough and could take a beating and keep on going. Hale was everything you wanted in a Dauntless soldier minus her mouth. Eric of course had his own ideas on ways to shut her up. Any other initiate would have had an ass whooping by now from Eric for any of the snarky comments she made but Hale could back up her talk. But there was no way Eric would tell Hale that, yet. 

When they were done chatting, Eric stepped out and grabbed two lunches they had set aside for leaders. When he walked back in, he saw the sadness in Hale’s eyes. Eric never had anyone in his life that he cared that much about so he had no idea what she was feeling. He didn’t have the best relationship with his parents growing up. They had demanded perfection and Eric didn’t often ruined that with his temper. They didn’t bother to see him on visiting day but Eric didn’t care his loyalty was to Dauntless anyway. 

He sat down their lunches. Hale stood to move but he stopped her and took the other seat in the room. Even though this was his office he was often out doing things throughout Dauntless or visiting Jeanine, he hadn’t spent much time in here. He didn’t care if she sat behind his desk.

Hale thanked him for lunch. He merely nodded. 

“So you know Jay.” Hale asked.

He just nodded again as he ate. He couldn’t give her all the details of his work in Erudite or any details really, but Jay was a safe topic.

“He always asks about you when I see him. He cares about you a lot.” Eric said his jaw tensing at the last bit. He was being irrational. His jealousy over an initiate was ridiculous for the Dauntless leader.

“He was always the worry wart between the two of us.” Hale shook her head and smiled, Eric assumed at the thought of Jay.

“So you’re close?”  _Why would he ask that? He didn’t care about her boyfriend. Or did he?_

“As close as you could get.” Eric tensed up.  _Idiot. What_ _did_ _you expect?_  “He’s like the brother I never had.” She added after a moment.  _Oh._

Eric nodded, maybe Hale and Jay were truly just friends. 

“I wasn’t lying.” Eric blurted out.

“About what?” Eric smothered a smile at the sight of Hale talking as she bit into her apple. 

“You’ll be top ten. You just got to quit hurting yourself.”

“Yeah well if you would stop….” Hale didn’t finish.

“Stop what?” Eric smirked and leaned forward leaning on his knees. He knew he was messing with her during training but he wanted to know what kind of affect his presence had. Eric raised his eyebrow as he waited her to answer.

“Distracting me.” 

Eric smiled.

“I distract you?” 

Hale groaned. 

“Well there will always be distractions.” Eric pointed out to her.

“I think you like messing with me.” 

Eric sat up. Did he like messing with her?  _Yes_  his brain answered immediately. He knew he sometimes blurred the lines of professionalism with Hale but he rationalized that she didn’t seem to hate the attention. 

“In fact, I don’t see you bother any of the other initiates.” Eric shifted uncomfortably at how sexy Hale looked as she smirked at him.

Before he could say anything, they heard her name being called from the doorway. Her mother and leader, Elle Southerlyn.

“Hale. What are you doing here?”

Elle eyed the Eric suspiciously. 

“Umm Max let me video chat with Jay…in here.” Hale stood up and explained. 

“Oh.” Elle was often critical of Eric so he was used to it. He stood ready to stand his ground.

“I was just about to escort her back to the dorms, Elle.” 

The room was suddenly very tense.

“I’m sure Hale can find her way back on her own.” Elle’s eyes narrowed at him.

Eric tightened his fists. Elle was always undermining him. 

“Good to see you too mom.” Hale said as she walked out of the room. 

Eric looked just to see the back of her head disappear out of the room. The coldness between mother and daughter was almost as bad as between the leaders. 

“Hale!” Elle called after her.

Eric stalked around the right side of his desk and sat down. He couldn’t very well follow Hale down to the dorms now with Elle here. He was getting really tired of her sticking her nose in his business. Eric sighed when she stepped further into the office.

“What do you need Elle?”

“What was Hale doing here?”

“Just what she said. Max pulled some strings and got Jay and her a video chat.” 

“Why would Max do that?” Elle asked skeptically.

“I don’t know maybe he just wanted his son to talk to his friend or better yet why don’t you just go ask him yourself.”

“You may be a leader but don’t forget to respect those who have been doing this much longer than you’ve been here.” 

“You’re right Elle I am a leader so that means we’re equals. If you still have an issue with that, take it up with Max when you talk to him.” 

With that Elle stormed out of his office. 

As Elle left Eric’s office, Eric thought about how different mother and daughter were. While Elle was cold and calculating, Hale had a warmth about her especially with her friends. Eric saw it when she was talking to Jay and often during training with her blue haired friend. She was even warm to him through all the sassy backtalk. But he wondered if they were more alike than he realized. If so that could mean Hale could be uncontrollable and with Jeanine’s plans moving along, could mean trouble for her and him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> War Games. Interesting ride back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take note of the warnings and tags. Descriptions of violence in this chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

Hale POV

The next couple weeks flashed by and it meant they were getting closer and closer to the end of the physical stage of training. Hale was winning more fights and slowly climbing in the rankings. She currently stood 12th overall but she couldn’t help but want to be in the top 10 like Eric predicted. She wondered if she disappointed him. She quickly shook that thought away. Eric would have to care to be disappointed and he certainly did not care about Hale. She knew she should be more worried about disappointing her mom.

Hale drifted to sleep easily with the exhaustion from training overtaking her but what felt like only seconds later there were loud voices shouting. Hale groaned. She should’ve known War Games were coming up. But did it have to be tonight?

Hale always slept in a sports bra and the Dauntless boy short underwear in case of things like this. She jumped up and looked for her bag of clothes. 

“Hurry up initiates, the train leaves in 5 minutes. If you’re not on it, you’re factionless!!”

Hale fumbled with her pants when she heard his voice. Hale had finally come around to accept that she was physically attracted to Eric but that was it. She would not let her mind wander any further. Having a crush or any sort of feelings for a leader was asking for trouble, especially during training.

She could feel his eyes on her from his spot by the door as she pulled her shirt over her head and quickly tied her boots. She hustled with the others outside and caught the train. As they waited for the announcements Hale couldn’t help but laugh at Skylar’s terrible bed head. One side was completely flat while the other stuck up at an awkward angle.

“Shut up. Not all of us can wake up and look perfectly messy chic.” Skylar gestured to Hales messy waves. 

“Alright listen up. Tonight is War Games. This is a tradition in Dauntless and to be taken seriously. Both initiates and members will be playing, but initiates will still be scored on your performance. The goal is to get the other team’s flag first. Four and I will be team captains.”

Hale zoned out until she heard a yelp. Eric shot a girl with the game gun to show that it hurt like a bitch. Hale didn’t plan on getting hit. 

Four started the picking of teams and picked the transfer girl from Abnegation, Tris. They were obviously into each other because they were too busy making gooey eyes at each other to notice anyone else around half the time. 

As the team picking continued Hale got fidgety. Skylar had already been picked by Four. It was getting down to the last few initiates but Hale was easily the top ranked one left by 10 spots at least. She didn’t get it. Did Four not know who she was maybe? Had Eric decided she wasn’t good enough to be in Dauntless after all?  That’s when she heard her name from a familiar gruff voice. Eric picked her. Second to last. Hale was fuming. 

Hale followed Eric and the rest of the team off of the train. Eric moved quickly through the remains of the pier to take a defensive position. Eric allowed the initiates to discuss strategy and who went where. Peter was on the team and was the loudest. Hale couldn’t stand the guy.

“We need to go on the attack as well. We can’t just sit and wait.” Todd another Dauntless born spoke up.

“I’ll take care of it.” Peter smirked cockily.  

Hale couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Something funny,  _princess_?” Peter sneered. She really hated that damn nickname.

“Oh nothing at all,  _Candor_ _._ ” 

Hale saw Eric smirk out of the corner of her eye.

Peter took a step forward, a movement that Hale assumed was supposed to be intimidating. Eric stepped in.

“Alright. Time to prove yourself loud mouth. Take the lead.” He gestured for Peter to take the lead.

After the rest of the team dispersed taking up defensive and attacking positions Hale was pulled by Eric behind some large crates. 

“What are you doing?” Hale asked lowering her voice just above a whisper now that the game was on.

“I need a good shot with me. You’re the best.”

“Bullshit. I would have gotten picked a shit ton earlier if that was the case.” Hale moved to go in the tower where their flag was put but Eric stopped her.

“You’re mad because I didn’t pick you first?”

“Hell no but second to last?! C’mon Eric. If that’s not making a point, I don’t know what is.”

Eric shook his head and a small smile crept up on to his face.

“You’re ridiculous.” 

“I’m ridiculous? Yes worrying about staying in my home and not becoming factionless is ridiculous.” This conversation was going nowhere.

“That’s not what I meant.” Eric paused taking a deep breath. “Look the order of my picks doesn’t reflect how I see you or the other initiates. I picked randomly and Four picked the stiff first, she obviously isn’t the best choice.”

“Yeah but that’s because he wants to sleep with her.”

Eric rolled his eyes. He had to have seen how close those two were getting and it grated his nerves. 

“True but believe me you’re not second to last.”

“Yeah well I’m still fucking 12th in the overall rankings. Several transfers are ahead of me. Including that prick Peter.” Hale was getting more and more anxious when she knew cuts were in only a few days. 

“Then quit throwing a fucking pity party and do something about it.” Eric turned when they could hear shots coming closer. Four’s team was on the attack and close.

As much as Hale hated to admit it, Eric was right. She was wallowing. Her parents would kick her ass if they knew how she was acting. Capture the flag was a perfect way to showcase her skills. 

Hale set up on the other side of the crate as Eric and had a nice clear sight of a walk way that Four’s team would have to walk through. And Hale was right as she was able to pick off three players quickly.

Uriah was one of the other team’s quickest players and Hale missed her shot on him, but she wasn’t going to let him get away. She adjusted her rifle and followed his path. He was hidden behind a wall briefly but she patiently waited till he came around the corner and fired. She hit him in the neck which sounded painful from the yell he let out as he fell to the ground. 

“Sorry U!!” Hale shouted her apology.

“Screw you Hale!!” Uriah yelled back. Hale snorted.

Hale felt bad she didn’t want to hit him in the neck but it was the best way of taking him down. Hale jumped at Eric’s voice.

“Now that’s what I’m talking about!” 

She turned and saw Eric smiling, actually smiling. She felt a tug in her chest at the look in his bright eyes. Hale told herself to get back to the game but she couldn’t tear her eyes away from him. That’s when he grunted and fell to one knee. He’d been shot in the leg. Hale quickly aimed her rifle finding Four smirking. She quickly fired catching him in the shoulder and spinning him around and out of sight. Eric was cursing under his breath. 

“Does it hurt?” Hale had to tease him.

Just as Eric was trying to stand up, he fell back down. Hale took a step forward and saw that Four shot him in the ass this time. Hale couldn’t hold back the loud laugh that erupted from her. Eric glared at her but it was short lived because as Hale was distracted Four got her too. Twice, once in the stomach and one in her hip, her bad hip. The pain was excruciating, much more than a normal neuro-stim dart. 

“Does it hurt?” Eric mocked her from his position on the ground.

Hale curled up on the ground. The pain in her stomach was subsiding but the jarring pain in her hip bone was not letting up. As both Eric and Hale lay on the ground, they heard cheers from the other team. They’d lost. 

Eric was the first to stand up. He looked pissed but his face softened when he looked down at Hale. He held a hand out for Hale. She took it but as he started to pull her up the pain in her hip multiplied. Her scream stopped him.

“What was that?” Eric knelt down next to her.

“I’m fine.” Hale grunted out. 

“No you’re not. Here let me pull them out.” 

Hale uncurled a little bit allowing Eric to pull out the darts. The one in her hip was deep and took a pull or two. When she tried to stand for a second time but couldn’t, Eric picked her up bridal style. Hale was in so much pain she didn’t realize how intimate this position was. He carried her in the opposite direction of the rest of the initiates. They got to a truck and Eric gently set Hale in the front seat. As they drove Eric looked over periodically.

“Do you think it’s an allergic reaction? Neuro darts aren’t supposed to do this.”

Hale took a deep breath. 

“No. Previous injury. It must’ve aggravated it.” 

“Your hip?”

Hale nodded but didn’t elaborate.

“So where did this truck come from?” Hale kept talking to keep her mind off the pain.

“They leave a couple trucks for the leaders so we don’t have to take the train back.”

“That’s a pretty nice perk of the job.”

Eric just shrugged. 

Talking was not only taking Hale’s mind off of the pain, but as well as the memories that were creeping back into her brain when she thought about her injury.

“So how’s working with my mom?”

Eric scoffed.

“That bad?”

“No. Just intense.” Eric paused. “Not many of the other leaders appreciate a younger transfer coming in and being a leader so soon.”

“Yeah I can remember some bitching from my mom. Where did you transfer from?”

“Erudite.” 

“Ahhh I can see that. Wait is that why you visit?”

Eric shook his head. 

“No. Max has me in charge of a project we have going on with Erudite. Max has been the only one who’s supported my position in leadership.”

“Well it seems like you’re doing a good job. Minus the whole being a dick to initiates thing.”

“Yeah well I’m giving you a ride home initiate, that doesn’t seem like a dick-ish thing to do, now does it?”

“Why _are_  you giving me a ride home?” Hale asked curiously. He could’ve just ordered other initiates to help her back to the complex. Eric kept his eyes on the dark road ahead of them.

“I have no idea.” He said so quietly she almost didn’t hear him.

The truck suddenly felt tense so Hale and her big mouth broke the tension as he pulled the truck to a stop.

“Actually, the better question is why wouldn’t you give me a ride home? I’m awesome. Clearly the best initiate by far.” She boldly winked at him.

Eric full on laughed.

“See!! You are human. I don’t know why you insist on being such a grumpy Gus all the time.”

Eric mood shifted quickly as he glared at her.

“If you tell anyone I will see to it that you end up factionless.”

The chill that crept up Hale’s spine was uncomfortable, but two seconds later Eric broke into a smile and winked at her. Hale released a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding.

“You asshole!!” Hale shoved his should thick shoulder.

The both laughed at each other’s playfulness. Eric and playful, definitely two words that Hale never would have thought to put together and absolutely no one would believe her anyway. Well except for maybe Skylar. 

Hale realized after a few moments that they’d been back at Dauntless for a some time but neither had made a move to get out of the truck yet. 

“How’s it feel?” Eric nodded toward her hip.

“Better.” Hale answered barely over a whisper she was getting lost in his blue gray eyes.

Even though Hale didn’t want to leave him because she enjoyed his company, she knew they both needed sleep. She reached for the door handle, but Eric reached over and caught her hand, pulling it in his to her lap. He stayed leaned over close to her. Hale’s face heated up quickly. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Eric asked quietly.

Hale only nodded.

“What happened?” Eric reached down with his right hand and softly rubbed his thumb across her hip bone exactly where her scar was.

Hale’s breath hitched even with his hands over her clothes she could feel the warmth of his hand and couldn’t stop the thought of them directly on her skin. 

“I’m not supposed to talk about it.” Her voice broke. The truth was her mom didn’t want her talking about what had happened nine months ago but Hale desperately wanted to talk to someone. Jay didn’t even know the whole story. He assumed Hale got hurt from her clumsiness as usual but the truth was far from it. Her mom didn’t want Dauntless to know that her daughter had been attacked. It made them look weak. It made her mom look weak.

Eric just kept looking at her. Hale took a deep breath and concentrated on different parts of Eric’s face, anywhere but his eyes as she told the story.

“It happened a nine months ago. I was on my way home late one night after being Jay’s test subject for a school project he was working on. I wasn’t paying attention but three guys who had been drinking followed me. I was almost home when they grabbed me.” Eric’s grip on her hand tightened slightly but the one on her hip stayed gentle. 

“They immediately covered my mouth and my eyes. I was carried for a while and then thrown into an empty fear sim room. Thankfully they didn’t stick me with any serum.” O _r there’s no way I would’ve stayed Dauntless,_ she thought to herself,  _that night was frightening enough_. “They strapped me down to the chair. You can probably guess what they had on their minds.” 

Eric growled. The nightmare played through Hale’s mind as she described it.

“I thrashed enough to make it difficult and with how intoxicated they were they were having problems getting my pants off, so one of them pulled a knife. They cut off my jeans and one of them was getting ready.” Hale stifled a sob. She didn’t realize that saying everything out loud and to Eric of all people would be so painful but she needed to get it out. Eric leaned in just a bit closer. His hands continued their comforting movements.  

“I lost it. I fought harder than ever and by some miracle I broke the sim chair. I was able to get my legs free from the restraints and kick them off me. They were slow and I was pissed so I quickly knocked two out by catching them on the head with the metal arm of the chair still connected to my wrist. The third one got me though. Stabbed me here.” She brought her hand over his on her left hip.

“It was a large blade. Penetrated the bone. That why I still have pain. My x-rays before training showed that I still have a large gash in my hip bone right through the ilium that’s still healing. Doctor said I’m lucky it wasn’t a few inches over or it would’ve been my spine.”

For the first time since she started talking that Eric spoke up.

“What happened to them?”

“That’s the part I really can’t talk about.”

“Hale.” Eric said sternly.

She finally looked up into his eyes. They were pleading her to tell him.

“Two of them were kicked out of Dauntless and sent to the factionless.”

“And the other one?” Eric’s eyes pierced Hale to the core.

“He’ll never hurt me or anyone else again.” She said quickly and in a whisper. Hale needed fresh air. Bringing up the past and the confusing yet nice trip with Eric had Hale’s head spinning. She slipped out of his hands and out of the truck. She only had a small limp left and the pain was better. She couldn’t decide whether she was relieved or disappointed that Eric didn’t follow her. 

She followed the tunnels back to the dorms. The memories of that night flashed in her mind. All the blood. The screaming. Although it wasn’t her blood or her screams that haunted her. Hale Southerlyn, the Dauntless Princess, was a killer.

Eric POV

Eric was left alone in the truck. He sat there for a long while with his thoughts racing at what Hale had just told him. She was attacked by drunk scumbags, fought back and won. But why didn’t he ever hear about it? Wouldn’t that be something all leaders would’ve heard about? Hale said she couldn’t talk about it. Elle must’ve covered it up. The woman was cold and that was coming from Eric. Sure Eric was a hardass and could be a bully at times but he found men like that despicable. Although he understood Elle’s concern of how the attack on Hale could be twisted throughout Dauntless and the other factions, it’s pretty cold hearted to make your daughter keep that to herself. He thought back to nine months ago and tried to think about what he had been doing. It would’ve been the time when he was busy with the beginning stages of the project with Erudite. He was in many meetings with Max and Jeanine but no Elle. 

Eric finally got out of the truck and made his way to his apartment. He poured himself a glass of dark liquor and sat in his large leather seat looking out the window. Hale consumed his thoughts. Part of him was frustrated that an initiate had this kind of pull over him but the other part was intrigued at the feelings. He thought about how he woke up the Dauntless borns. He had to make it obvious he wasn’t checking her out in her underwear like a skeeze but he was. He loved seeing the ink on her body. She was half asleep and still gorgeous. When they were picking teams, he was tempted to pick her first but Four picked the stiff that he was mooning over and forced Eric not to repeat his move. Although he would not describe his feelings for Hale as mooning over, his pride couldn’t take it. He didn’t mean to wait so long to pick her but he was interested to see if Hale was on Four’s radar. During the games he hadn’t lied when he said he wanted her by his side for her shooting abilities but he also just wanted her there with him. Once she was shaken out of her nervous wallowing, she kicked Four’s team’s ass, shooting down several in a row. 

Fucking Four got the best of both of them though. He’d been too caught up in watching Hale that he let Four get the drop on him. As much as it pissed him off to get beat by Four and even shot in the ass, all that faded away when Hale was in pain and not normal pain. It worried him. Eric had to take another large gulp of his drink after admitting that to himself. He was realizing this thing with Hale was going beyond just interest. It could be dangerous for them both if he didn’t put a stop to it, but was it too late? 


	4. Chapter 4

Hale POV

The morning came way too fast for Hale. She groaned as Skylar poked her awake. She was sluggish through breakfast and still wasn’t all there as they entered the training room. Today was the last day of fights. Soon the physical stage would be over and there would be cuts, potentially some Dauntless born. Eric was in the room. Before thinking it through, Hale walked over to him and smiled.

“Good Morning.”

“Do you need something initiate?”

Eric’s cold demeanor and response was like cold water that woke Hale out of her sleepy state. The Eric from last night was gone. This Eric didn’t give two shits about Hale. She turned and left without a word.

Skylar noticed her rigidness when she joined her on the other side of the training room.

“Whoa what’s up with you?”

“Nothing. I’m just a complete fucking moron. Everything’s dandy.”

“Sheesh. First you’re a reincarnation of the night of the living dead and now you’re Susie fucking sunshine.”

“What do you want from me Skylar?!” Hale shouted a little too loud because others looked over. 

The look on Skylar’s face stopped Hale. 

“Shit I’m sorry Sky. I don’t know what’s gotten into me. I can be such a bitch when I’m tired.” In reality, Hale knew exactly what it was. It was Eric getting her to tell him her deepest darkest secret, having nightmares of said secret, and then Eric treating her indifferently like nothing ever happened. 

“It’s okay. I know you’re probably pissed you missed the tradition last night. But don’t worry I’ll take you some time after initiation. It’s like flying Hale. You’ll love it.”

Oh right Hale missed the zipline back. She’d completely forgotten after her ride back with Eric. 

“Thanks, Sky.” She mumbled. She appreciated Sky’s 10 second rebound but she was still seething at Eric and herself. 

Hale’s last fight was against a guy named Brad. He was annoying and cocky, a perfect way to release all her anger.

“Time to show the Princess who her King is.” Brad joked walking into the ring.

When Hale got into the ring, she didn’t waste any time before attacking. Brad was large but slow. She used her muscle and her anger behind each punch. She landed several punches before Brad got his bearings and fought back. Brad caught her in the ribs and knocked the air out of her lungs for a moment but it was long enough for Brad to grab the back of her head and punch her several times in the face. Brad grabbing her hair snapped something in Hale. She remembered that horrid night. She remembered her fight with Sarah. She remembered all the shit with Eric. She kicked herself out of his grip. Hale kicked him again this time viciously in the stomach as he doubled over in pain Hale threw the hardest roundhouse kick of her life. Her foot connected with his jaw so hard he was thrown off his feet and fell on his back. He was out cold.

Hale huffed as she tried to catch her breath. The room was silence after the violent display. Hale walked straight out of the ring and out of the training room. That would be warning to anyone to fuck with her again. She knew this fight would improve her ranking as long as Eric didn’t do anything against her.

**** 

Eric POV

Eric was in the leadership offices with the other leaders and the trainers, Four and Lauren, to discuss the cuts. At the end of the physical stage Hale was fifth overall. Her fight with Brad and her shooting skills during war games propelled her into the top five. Eric was replaying her last fight over in his mind. He could tell Hale fought angry. That anger was something Eric could relate to. She was dangerous and now everyone knew it. 

After the meeting Max approached Elle as Eric finished with some notes.

“Congratulations Elle. Hale is doing exceptional. She maybe following in your footsteps.”

“Thank you, Max. But do you know something I don’t? Hale’s never spoken to me about any interest in leadership.”

Eric fought the urge to roll his eyes at her tone. 

“Not at all. I’m only commenting on the achievements of your daughter, Elle.”

She raised her eyebrow at the other leader but eventually left in a huff.

Elle was always ready for a fight. Eric could see the resemblance between mother and daughter in that regard. But unlike how Eric couldn’t stand Elle, there was something that drew Eric to Hale but he didn’t know what it was. The morning after war games he still hadn’t come to terms with what had happened on their ride back, but something shifted. The next morning, he was cold to her and he saw the hurt flash through her eyes. He went back and forth between telling himself to forget about her and focus on his job which had more and more stress; or wanting to find out who had attacked her that night and kill them. Eric never cared about anyone else before. Even growing up in Erudite, feelings and emotions were often seen as illogical and therefore unnecessary. But when Hale was in pain, he had to help her. He wanted to know what happened to her. Eric was actually thinking about someone else more than himself and that scared the Dauntless leader. He had to get a handle on this and quick. 

**** 

Hale POV

All the initiates and even some curious members were in the pit to hear the rankings and the first round of cuts. Skylar had done her best to get Hale out of her bad mood. She made Hale dress up for the party that was to happen after the rankings were announced. Granted the hair and make-up were more for Skylar’s benefit but Hale appreciated the gesture. She wore a high waisted black leather skirt and a red crop top with her short combat boots. She had to admit though she did feel sexy. 

Eric stood on one of the balconies overlooking the pit. Hale tried to look anywhere but him during his speech before he revealed the rankings. But when the names were called out, she caught his eyes. He was focused on her as he said her name.

“Hale Southerlyn.” 

She still got a chill down her spine any time he said her name and this time was no different.

Fifth, she was fifth. Hale was honestly happy with her position. Skylar was ninth. Both girls were safe. Only one Dauntless born was cut but Hale didn’t know him or any of the transfers that were cut either. There were some tears and outbursts but they were quickly led to the dorms to retrieve their stuff and left the compound. Once they were gone music started thumping and people began to dance and drink. Hale stole one more glance at the balcony but Eric was gone. 

Skylar appeared with two drinks in her hands and handed one to Hale. Hale hadn’t partied since the night before choosing day so she took the drink and almost immediately downed it.

“Whoa slow down there fish.”

“Oh c’mon Sky it’s a party! And we’re safe for the night. Let’s have a good time!”

Skylar laughed.

“Well if you get sick just know I won’t be holding your hair.”

“Yes you will.” Hale joked.

“You’re right but I’ll be mad at you tomorrow.”

The girls laughed. Hale drank several drinks and felt the warmth the alcohol provided. She swayed to the beat of the music and eventually closed her eyes to lose herself in the music. 

**** 

Eric POV

Eric watched Hale from across the room. She was dancing with her friend with the blue hair. Eric couldn’t take his eyes off of her. She looked so damn good. All Eric wanted to do was kiss the strip of tanned skin that showed between her skirt and her top. He wanted to let his hands roam under her skirt and taste her neck. Eric knew it was foolish to have these thoughts about an initiate but he couldn’t help himself. He enjoyed getting under her skin during training. She was feisty and strong but also quiet and reserved at times. She had the most infectious laugh that made him want to laugh with her and the most gorgeous eyes that pierced him to the core. Eric decided that perhaps the best way to get over this new interest was to get it out of his system. 

As he continued to watch her hips move to the music his pants began to feel tighter. Yeah, he just needed to get her out of his system and he’d be back to normal. 

He watched as she laughed and never stopped dancing, when the kid Eric recognized as the one Hale viciously beat up in her last fight approached her. Eric tensed up as the guy placed his hand on her shoulder. Eric could tell Hale tensed up as well. The boy seemed fairly intoxicated. He was smiling at her and Eric found that more disturbing than if the boy had been angry. Eric didn’t realize until he was within hearing distance that he had been unconsciously moving closer to them. He could tell Hale didn’t welcome the boy’s attention or touches but she held a tight polite smile. The boy touched her more and more and finally she had had enough pulling away hard, when Eric decided to step in.

“Hale. Come with me.”

The boy jumped back at the sound of Eric’s voice. 

“Why? You can’t possibly need anything tonight. We have a week off.” Hale glared at him.

Eric knew she’d been drinking and that she was pissed at him but to so openly defy him was a problem. He crossed his arms and stared her down as Hale tried to ignored him. Eric was about to scold her when the guy got handsy again. Eric stepped closer to intervene but she shoved him hard and fell to his ass in a heap.

“Fuck off!” Hale shouted at the guy as she stormed out of the pit. Eric waited a moment before following her.

“Insubordination is not tolerated here, initiate!!” He snapped at her retreating back now that they were in a deserted hall. Hale froze.

“It’s initiate now huh? Suddenly forgot my name.” She spat at him without turning around.

“That is what you are.”

“Did you need something, leader?” Hale turned around but Eric didn’t say anything as he took her in. She was pissed, at Brad and at him, mostly at him he knew. He couldn’t help but see the fire in her eyes and the low lighting in the hall made her all the more alluring. After a few moments of staring at each other she turned to leave, scoffing at his silence.

“What was that?” He called after her.

“What was what?” Hale played dumb and kept walking.

“You and that guy.”

Hale rolled her eyes where he couldn’t see.

“Nothing. You don’t care.”

Eric remained quiet.

“See?” Hale stopped abruptly turning to face him.

“I didn’t say that.”  Eric cursed himself. He just wanted to get her out of his system not discuss any feelings.

“You didn’t say anything!!” Hale burst. “And you’ve been nothing but a cold heartless jackass after I told you something I’ve never told anyone!!”

Eric didn’t realize she hadn’t told anyone. He assumed her best friend Jay must’ve known.

“Did you want to tell me?” He asked slowly. Hale nodded. “Why?”

“I have no idea. I just did okay?”

“Why did you run off then?” Eric was feeling frustrated.

“Because I fucking killed somebody, Eric!!”

“Hale, you defended yourself. That’s more than others can say.”

“Who? Other killers?”

“Exactly.”

Eric took a deep breath, this was not the conversation he was expecting to have. He was supposed to get her out of his system not revealing more about himself. So Eric did what he did best, he dealt with it physically. He took a step closer to her, when she didn’t step back he grabbed her face and crashed his lips against hers. Everything seemed to stop. The thoughts in his head were gone and all he knew was how soft Hale’s lips were. He felt Hale tense up at first out of shock but slowly she relaxed and responded kissing him back with the same intensity. 

Eric’s hands moved down to her hips and pressed his weight into her as she leaned back on the wall. Hale kissed as strong as she fought, taking exactly what she wanted from him. She pulled him even closer. Her hands found his hair and scratched his scalp. Eric’s chest tightened at the moan that escaped from her lips when he gripped her tighter. Hale and Eric were completely in their own world with hot breaths on each other’s faces and roaming hands. A loud cheer from the pit down the hall caused them to break apart. Hale’s eyes were slow to open. Eric looked down at her as they both tried to catch their breath.

Then everything hit him like a ton of bricks. Eric was a leader and Hale was still an initiate. This was inappropriate. They were in a hallway where anyone could walk by and see. He squeezed her hips one last time before dropping his hands to his sides in fists. It looked like Hale still hadn’t recovered. The sight of her like that did something to him but he couldn’t handle it so Eric turned and stalked away. He couldn’t believe he’d been so stupid and weak. He was angry with himself. In his anger he pointedly ignored the thoughts telling him that there would be no getting her out of his system. This had just made it worse. 

Hale POV

Hale was left leaning up against the wall, worried her legs would give out. Her chest was still heaving and she slowly tried to get control over her breath. She didn’t know how long she’d stayed there but all she could think about was his lips and hands on her. Hale couldn’t believe how soft his lips were compared to the rough scruff on his jaw. His hands burned her skin as they gripped her hips.

Voices coming closer down the hall finally snapped out of her daze.

Hale straightened up but didn’t have time to get anywhere before the group passed her. She avoided eye contact with the group of guys and hoped they would keep walking but of course luck wasn’t on her side. She recognized Brad immediately. Hale cursed. She turned to walk away but Brad caught her arm.

“What do we have here?” Brad slurred.

“Let go Brad.” Hale stepped back to try to get away.

“Oh I don’t think so.”

“I’m serious Brad. Let go. Haven’t I kicked your ass enough?” Hale realized a little too late that she should’ve kept her mouth shut. 

Brad’s drunken demeanor changed into rage. He reared back and Hale had nowhere to go as his fist came down on her eye. The blow made the room turn upside down. Hale vaguely registered that she was being picked up. The pain in her head was amplified from the alcohol, as she was dragged to one of the empty training rooms. 

Hale struggled as they started to tie her up and received punches to the ribs knocking the wind out of her. She knew this wasn’t going to end well and began to panic. Brad looked at her. She saw how bad his face looked from their fight. As if he could read her mind he spoke up.

“This is the last time you make a fool out of me.” He turned to the guy with him that Hale didn’t recognize. “Go get Adam.” 

Now Hale was confused. She didn’t know any Adam. What did she do to him?

“What the fuck is going on?” Hale demanded as she tried to stand. They had tied her hands but only in front of her. She wondered if they were idiots.

“Shut up!” Brad shouted. He grabbed the extra rope from her hands and throws it over a bar up above. Before Hale knows it she’s strung up in the air with her feet off the ground. 

“NO!!” She shouting realizing what he was doing. Hale grit her teeth at the pain radiating through her shoulders. “You’re going to end up factionless!!” Hale threatened.

Before Brad could answer another voice answered.

“That’s not going to be happening to any of us.” 

Hale finally got a look of this Adam guy. Hale gasped. He looked just like the face that haunted her dreams. He dropped his voice as he got closer to her face.

“But you’re going to wish you were factionless after we're through with you.” 

“Why are you doing this?” Hale had to ask, even though she knew the answer.

“For my brother.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the warnings. Violence in this chapter.

Eric POV

Eric was walking through the dark corridors to clear his head when he ran into Hale’s blue haired friend looking frazzled. She stumbled back. Eric reached out and steadied her but didn’t say anything. She looked up and realized it was Eric she ran in to.

“Eric?! Have you seen Hale? You left the party with her right?” She looked really worried.

“I haven’t seen her since our...talk.” Eric mumbled.  “I’m sure she’s back in the dorms sleeping it off.”

“No, she isn’t. I already checked. She’s not in the pit either. She always goes straight to bed when she drinks too much. I’m….I’m really worried.”

Eric just raised his eyebrow at her to continue.

“She’s just been all over the place lately. With Jay leaving and she has so much pressure from her mom. And then this thing with Brad has blown up.”

“Brad?”

“Yeah the guy she fought last, that was hitting on her tonight. I was stupid and thought he liked her. I might have encouraged him to talk to her tonight, but she did not react the way I thought she would.” 

Eric tensed up and Skylar noticed.

“Stupid, I know. I just thought she needed something to relax her and calm her down and Brad seemed really interested in her even after she beat him up. He kept asking me about her. But now I know a guy like Brad is the last thing Hale needs.” 

Skylar took a deep breath from her rambling.

“Why do you think I care initiate?” Eric crossed his arms making himself more imposing.

Skylar just raised her eyebrow at him.

“I’m sure Hale will be mortified if she knows I said anything but I’ve seen the way you look at her and I know the way you affect her. I don’t know what’s going on between the two of you but I know that if she was in trouble you would want to help right?”

“Now you’re out of line initiate.” Eric growled, but made a note of the mention of him affecting Hale. What kind of affect did he have on Hale exactly?

“Yes, I know but please help me find Hale. Please. I have a bad feeling.” Skylar begged.

Eric just growled and stalked off in the opposite direction. As if she knew what Eric was doing Skylar called out to him.

“Thank you!”

Eric was annoyed at the observant friend but that was overshadowed by the new concern for Hale. He went back to the spot where he left her but she was nowhere to be seen. Eric cursed and continued his search.

Hale POV

Hale could no longer feel her arms but the pain in her shoulders was excruciating. She couldn’t see out of her left eye. Adam, Brad and their no name accomplice were taking turns using Hale as a punching bag. Blood ran down her face and blended into her red crop top. Her ribs peeking out of her crop top were already showing some discoloration. The boys had seemed to have winded themselves, stopping to take a break.

“Fuck she’s one tough bitch.” Brad commented.

Adam turned and back handed him before turning to Hale and grabbing her face.

“Don’t you forget what she did to you! What she did to all our brothers!!!”

“All of you?” Hale gasped.

“Yeah that’s right bitch. You not only murdered my brother but you made sure their brothers were factionless!” Adam let go of her and punched her once again.

Hale cough and spit blood on the floor. She took a breath before meeting his eyes.

“Your brother was trying to rape me. And their brothers helped! They probably would’ve had a turn if they succeeded! But they didn’t and yes I killed your brother but only because he was trying to kill me. So go ahead and hate me. Try to finish what they started but their actions led to their fate, not mine.” Hale was huffing at the end of her speech.

“You know what. I will.” Adam said menacingly as he reached up underneath her skirt to her underwear but before he could do anything Adam was ripped off of Hale and slammed into the ground. 

Eric looked absolutely possessed as he pummeled Adams face in. The third guy she didn’t know jumped on Eric’s back but barely slowed him down. As Brad moved to help the other two, Hale summoned all her strength to kicked up her legs up to wrap around him to hold him back. 

She trapped Brad’s head with her thighs and squeezed she hoped her strong legs could choke him out. Brad reached back, arms flailing, trying to punch Hale. Failing to hit her Brad turned his head and bit Hale’s thigh as hard as he could. Hale cried out and released him but he didn’t let go without breaking skin. Brad turned to attack her head on but she kicked him over again to keep him away from her. 

Eric stood up to throw the no name guy to the floor with one well-placed punch he was out cold. He turned to see Brad get one more hit on Hale knocking her head back. Eric shifted his rage to Brad. 

After that Hale slipped in and out of consciousness. All Hale could hear was the sound of Eric’s fist hitting wet flesh. Hale knew deep down that Eric would kill them if she didn’t stop him.

“Eric.” She croaked weakly. He didn’t stop.

“Eric.” She tried a little louder.

“ERIC!!” 

He finally glanced up to see Hale covered in blood barely keeping her head up. He stopped seemingly to come out of a haze. Realizing she was still hanging up he immediately started to get Hale down. Hale groaned as she dropped down but Eric caught her and eased her down to the floor. He untied her wrists and pulled her arms down to her sides for her.

“Are you okay?” Eric asked looking over her.

Hale wanted to laugh but she was in too much pain to answer more than a moan.

“I need to get you to the infirmary.”

Hale groaned even more as he picked her up.

“I know, I know. Hold on.” Eric mumbled. Hale was still blinded with pain but the scent of Eric so close helped a bit.

Eric POV

Eric was trying not to shake as he hurriedly got Hale to the infirmary. She was bleeding from her face and one of her eyes was already swelling shut. He got even angrier when he thought about if he had been even a minute later what would’ve happened. He had been on his way to double check the dorms when he heard voices in the training room and decided to investigate. He’d caught the tail end of Hale’s speech and then some dark-haired guy put his trying to pull down Hale’s underwear. He only saw red after that. He wanted nothing more than to turn around and make sure that guy was dead but he had to make sure Hale was okay.

Eric stormed in the infirmary and shouted for the medical staff. He laid Hale down on the first free bed.

“What happened to her?” The doctor asked, looking over Hale.

“She was attacked, beaten.” 

The doctor raised an eyebrow at Eric. 

“Not by me asshole.” Eric wanted to punch his face in at the suggestion. “Just make sure she’s okay.”

Eric stormed right back out knowing he had to take care of three loose ends. He messaged Max that there was a situation. He grabbed a few soldiers to help him detain the three men. They came upon one trying to flee but the other two were still unconscious. Eric regrettably sent them all to the infirmary on Max’s orders. Eric on the other hand wanted to finish the job.

He sent someone to find and inform Skye that he found Hale and to alert Hale’s parents that she was in the infirmary getting attended to. As much as Eric wanted to go back and see how she was doing he resisted. He knew his presence would only complicate everything. Elle already didn’t like Eric, he didn’t need to give her another reason. Instead Eric went to his office to fill out an incident report. 

Eric spent the night in his office not sleeping. He was startled when Max spoke up from where he was leaning on the door frame. 

“You should get those knuckles looked at.”

“I’m fine. How is...?”

“She’s stable. They are going to monitor her for a couple days in case of a head injury. Seems to have a couple broken ribs. But overall the doctors say she’ll recover.”

Eric only nodded.

“How did you know to look for her Eric?”

Eric’s voice was scratchy from no use since the night before.

“Another initiate was looking for her, came to me because she was concerned Hale was in danger.”

Max looked like he was studying Eric but eventually spoke again.

“Well good thing you found her when you did. Hale can’t seem to catch a break.”

“Yeah I know.” 

Max raised his eyebrow questioningly at him. Eric quickly understood the implications if he knew about the first attack so he attempted to explain.

“All I mean is she’s Elle’s daughter. Being a leader’s child is hard enough and now this.”

“Yes of course. Why don’t you go home and get some sleep. We can handle everything later.”

Eric nodded and stood up. Max put a hand on his shoulder giving him a squeeze before leaving himself. 

Eric however didn’t go home but found himself standing outside the infirmary. He was just a leader concerned about an injured initiate that’s all, or so he tried to tell himself. He would just go in, check on her condition and then leave, he still had duties to attend to. When he walked into the infirmary, he was immediately enraged to see the guys who attacked her were only feet away being treated in the main room. 

“What are they doing here?!?” He questioned the nurses on duty. Elle who was sitting by Hale’s bed came over to quiet him. Hale looked to be unconscious but she was hooked up to monitors notifying him her vitals were okay.

“Eric. Quiet down. What are you doing here?”

“I’m checking on an injured initiate, Elle.”

“No, it’s more than that. What’s going on between you and my daughter?”

“Nothing.” He seethed leaning forward to talk directly to her. “You should be more concerned with the fact that she is in an infirmary bed and those that did it to her are feet away.”

Eric turned away, but before he left, he ordered Hale to be moved to a private room. He knew he should be worried about Elle’s suspicions but he didn’t care as a cloud of anger enveloped him all over again. He needed to go work out his frustrations before went back and killed them.

Hale POV

Hale woke up to a steady beeping noise and snoring. She was in a small room. She looked over to find her dad asleep in a chair leaned back and snoring. As she became more alert, the pain became worse and so did the memories of what happened. Brothers. They all had brothers that wanted revenge. Hale was mad at herself for getting overtaken like that again but deep down she knew no matter her skills she was in no state to fight back that night. 

She looked down and saw that she’d been changed into a plain black t-shirt and shorts. Her side hurt the worst and her face felt tight. She gingerly touched her face finding bandages on her brow and cheek. Hale licked her lips finding a cut there as well.

Her mother walked in noticing she was awake.

“Hale!”

Her father woke up, both hurried to her bedside.

“Are you alright? How do you feel?”

Hale did her best to speak up through the cotton mouth she had.

“It hurts. Water please.”

“Of course, honey.” Her father brought a cup of water with a straw to her lips.

Once her mouth was moistened, she could speak up.

“What happened to them? Eric?”

Hale noticed the narrowing of her mother’s eyes at the mention of the other leader. 

“They said he brought you in and then detained the others. They have severe injuries. What happened Hale? Do you remember?”

Hale leaned back on her pillow and closed her eyes. Unfortunately, she did remember. She remembered the punches, the hate they spat at her, the pain but she also remembered the relief that washed over her when Eric showed up. 

“Brad hit me and dragged me to the training room with another guy I didn’t recognize. Then a third guy showed up. Adam I think. They all three were brothers of the ones from before.” She paused thinking about how much to tell her parents. “They tied me up and took turns beating me, then Eric showed up and got me out of there.”

No one said anything taking in the information. She could see the sorrow in her father’s eyes. The first attack crushed him, Hale was worried this one would devastate him. Although her dad was a tough guy, he loved his daughters more than anything. Hale was too embarrassed to say anything else. She hated being a disappointment and letting them down. The daughter of a soldier trainer and a leader of the faction shouldn’t be so weak.

“How bad am I?” Hale asked.

“Doctor said two broken ribs. A couple cuts on your face required stitches but nothings broken there. No concussion. You’ll look a little bit beat up for a few days but you’ll make it. You’re a tough kid.” Her dad patted her knee.

“You’re lucky the physical stage is over.” Elle said with her arms crossed.

Hale rolled her eyes at her mother. Always thinking of the faction.

“Can I go home?”

“They want you to stay another night just precautionary.”

Hale later sent her mom and dad home. She didn’t need them hovering and worrying about her. She was alone with the machines. She soon heard a deep voice outside her door. Hale waited to see if she had a visitor. The door slowly creaked open. Eric.

“Hi.” Hale said very quietly. Not only was this the first time she saw him after that night it was also the first time they were alone after their kiss.

Eric didn’t say anything for a few moments. Hale just peeled at lint on the blanket. 

“I guess I should say thank you.” She almost mumbled.

“I should’ve killed them.”

“You don’t want that on your conscious trust me.”

“They would’ve killed you, Hale.”

“Yeah but they didn’t get a chance. You showed up.”

Eric moved around the small room, started to pace.

“Would you sit down please? You’re making me anxious.”

Eric glared at her but sat down anyway. She tried to smirk but the cuts on her face stopped her.

“You look rough.” Eric finally said.

“Pssh still better looking than you. Eyebrow piercing guy.”

He raised said eyebrow at her. Truthfully, she liked it on him, not on anyone else but on him it worked. 

“Is this going to affect my initiation?”

“No why would it?”

“I just got the shit kicked out of me.” Hale stated the obvious.

“Physical stage is over. You can still do your simulations.” 

Hale chuckled.

“What?” Eric asked confused.

“You should’ve heard my mom earlier.”

“She give you a hard time?”

“There is no easy time with Elle Southerlyn. She’s embarrassed I can tell.”

“Fucking nothing to be embarrassed of. You were you ambushed and had been drinking. Anyone would’ve had trouble.”

“Yeah well try telling her that.

“I think I’ll steer clear of her if that’s alright.”

“She still giving you a hard time?”

“She uh... didn’t like the fact that I am the one who found you.”

“What? Why?”

Eric only shrugged.

“You would think she would be grateful for the person that helped her daughter.”

“It’s not you. She wouldn’t want me here. I should go.” Eric stood up.

“Wait.” Eric stopped. “What if I want you here?”

Eric sat back down. Neither mentioned their kiss but Hale knew something shifted between them. They talked about all kinds of things; initiation, the faction, what tattoo she should get next. Hale talked about her family. Eric told her what he could about being a leader. Eric stayed until Hale’s eyes got heavy. Hale slept with warm feeling in her chest. 

Eric POV

After they talked for a couple hours Hale exhaustion took over. It was even hitting him. He knew he needed to catch up on some sleep, the last 36 hours had been a nightmare. Eric watched her for a few more minutes before standing to leave. Before he knew what he was doing Eric was leaning forwards placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Realizing what he just did Eric panicked. He looked around relieved that they were alone in the private room. Eric took one more look at Hale but forced himself to leave. 

Eric’s thoughts swirled about the girl that was uprooting his steady life. He thought about their kiss and how he knew he wanted to do it again. He couldn’t believe that those assholes did this to her. He knew he couldn’t do anything to them now while they were being watched in the infirmary but he would wait for his opportunity. He double checked that there were guards at Hale’s room before he headed to his apartment. 

Eric knew it was wrong to think of Hale as anything else than an initiate but there was something going on between them that he couldn’t ignore. He knew it was dangerous to go down this road, to think that anything else could happen but especially with Elle suspecting something. She could become a problem for Eric and not just for whatever the hell was going on between him and Hale but for the big plans that were happening soon. He needed to keep an eye on Elle. Regardless of all the negatives and cons of being around Hale, he knew deep down he wasn’t going to stop. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Serious victim blaming in this chapter.

Hale POV

Max and the other leaders told Hale she could finish recovering at home but Hale chose to return to the Dauntless-born dorms. She couldn’t stand to be around her mom right now. Although she got unwanted attention from others, she just shrugged them off. Her reputation did most of the work of keeping the nosy ones away. Hale thanked Skylar over and over again for looking for her and getting Eric. She didn’t tell Skylar all the details but enough to let her know how much she appreciated her.

The initiates had a couple more days off before the second stage began. The others were working doing odd jobs for the faction but Hale was called into a meeting to address what happened. Hale was thankful that it was being handled quietly it seemed but she really didn’t want to talk it about it. It was over and she wanted to move on. She didn’t care what happened to them as long as they stayed away from her. 

Hale headed to the leaders’ offices. As she walked up, she saw her mom standing outside the door of the meeting room. Elle stopped her before she opened the door.

“Max and the other agreed that nothing you say or your reactions today will be used against you in your ranking but this is a time to be brave, Hale.” Her mother looked into her eyes making her position on the matter clear. Hale was to suck it up and get through it. 

Elle held the door open to the conference room where the other leaders were seated. She immediately felt on display and wrapped her arms around herself. Her eyes found Eric who had his head down and his hands clasped together.

“Thank you for coming Hale. Please take a seat.” Max gestured to an empty chair across from him.

Hale sat down slowly, still sore from the attack.

“I know this will be difficult but in light the recent events we must bring all leaders up to speed. Do you understand?” Max asked gently.

Hale nodded. Max stood and addressed everyone.

“A little over nine months ago three Dauntless members ambushed and attacked Hale when she was walking home from my apartment after studying with my son. Elle convinced me to keep it quiet for Hale’s protection but as well as Dauntless as a whole. I agreed. Attacking a leader’s child is not and will not be tolerated so those individuals were dealt with but we feared the backlash from the faction would be severe. Dauntless runs smoothly when the faction knows that the leaders are the best of Dauntless.”

“What was the severity of this previous attack?” Another leader asked.

“We have it recorded.”

Hale immediately felt light headed. 

“Hale do you mind?”

“Do you I really have a choice?” Hale gave an empty laugh, but finally nodded as Max waited.

Hale looked up and caught Eric’s eyes. He looked torn between watching her or the screen that was starting to play. Hale couldn’t bear to watch so she closed her eyes, silently one tear slipped down her face as she started to hear the struggle and the men’s laughs. Hale held herself tighter and tighter attempting to ground herself. She tried to fight off being swept up in the nightmare playing out on the screen in front of all the leaders, in front of Eric. Hale was surprised when her mom reached over and grabbed her hand. Hale looked up at her and was suddenly envious of her mother’s ability to shut down her emotions. 

The room was completely silent after the video stopped. Max then cleared his throat.

“I want to be the first to apologize to you Hale. This should never have happened. I am sorry. As we can all see this was clearly self-defense. The decision to make the two accomplices factionless was warranted and Hale was not at guilt in any way.”

There were murmurs around the table but no one spoke loudly.

“We are here today because Hale was attacked again. Shortly after the rankings were announced Eric found Hale being attacked by the first three attackers’ brothers. It seems we have a problem in Dauntless. Unlike the first time I think we must all discuss the best course of action this time. Make this public and make an example out of these boys so it will never happen again or to handle this quietly once again.”

Hale clenched her teeth, if they did a public hearing everyone would know she was beaten, that she was weak. What was keeping everyone from finding out about the first one? 

“What I want to know is how those boys found out about that night Max? I thought no one was supposed to know except us.” Elle asked angrily.

“I had to tell their parents. They needed to know why their sons were factionless.”

“You should’ve told me Max.” 

“I am sorry, Elle. And I am sorry Hale that these boys did this to you. This will not happen again we will make sure of it.”

Hale nodded her thanks but kept her eyes low on the table in front of her. That wasn’t something he could promise and if it happened twice who was stopping anyone else from targeting her. Hale knew her mom was right, the faction knowing meant they would think her weak. She’d be even more of a target. She wished she could talk to Jay.

The oldest leader in the room cleared his throat and spoke up.

"We all agree with your judgement Max in most matters but since she has been involved in something like this twice. We must consider her role in these attacks as well.”

“Must we? Are you serious?” The words poured out of her mouth without her permission but she was shocked at the gall of him.

The man ignored her and pressed on.

“From what we understand she was dressed quite provocatively and attacked the young man first this time.”

“You cannot be serious with this shit?” Hale stood up furious at the insinuation.

“Hale.” Elle scolded her. Hale was shocked that her mother wasn’t defending her but she guessed she should’ve known better than to expect her mom to take her side in matters involving the faction.

“No I’m sorry but I am not about to let this old wind bag tell me it’s my fault these monsters couldn’t help themselves. It is not brave to attack a girl all alone. It is not brave to try to rape unwilling person. It is not brave to string up and beat someone you blame for your problems. I was brave fighting back that night. I was brave doing what I had to do to survive. I was brave standing up for myself to Brad and the others. I was fucking brave these cowards were not.” Hale pointed at herself and then the screen emphasizing her point.

The whole room was silent with every leader staring at her.

“I agree with Hale. She is the one who is Dauntless.” Eric finally spoke up. “These cowards need to be dealt with, permanently.” 

“You can’t seriously be suggesting death, Eric.” The other woman leader spoke up appalled at his suggestion. 

“They attacked a fellow Dauntless. They strung her up and beat her. They...They are a danger to our society and must be eliminated.” Eric finished coolly. 

Hale was shocked. Even though he was defending her, his demand for their deaths sent goosebumps down her spine.

“You sound like Jeanine.” Elle accused.

“The boys will be dealt with.” Max said always the diplomatic one.

“If we send them to the factionless, we could be arming the enemy. The factionless are organizing and becoming more dangerous. Giving them three fighters is not smart.” Eric argued.

“Before we discuss this further does anyone else have anything to say regarding Hale?”

Hale glared at the older leader daring him to speak up again.

“Alright then. Hale you will continue with training as scheduled. We do know this will make your mental testing more difficult but we cannot give you any advantage over the other initiates. You will have to pass the simulation all on you own, no matter what may come up. Do you understand?” 

Hale nodded.

“You are free to go.” Max gestured for her to leave. Hale stood up and moved to the door. She looked one last time at Eric before leaving the room. 

Eric POV

Watching the video of Hale getting attack was harder than finding her in the training room that night because at least then he got to do some damage to these guys. But there was absolutely nothing he could do at the moment. Hale curled in on herself as the video played. Eric obviously couldn’t do anything with the table full of leaders and especially her mom but it did make him feel like shit. Seeing it was like nothing his mind imagined when Hale told him. This girl survived that and stayed in Dauntless, she was stronger than their best soldiers.

The torture finally stopped and Max addressed the group and Hale. Although Eric knew Max cared about Hale but his apology felt hollow. Elle was angry that these boys knew about the attack and Hale and Eric was inclined to agree with her. But when their oldest and most annoying leader, Richard, began to blame Hale for everything Eric was having trouble remaining neutral. Before he could do or say something he regretted Hale stood up and defended herself very well.

No one around the table could argue with her. She was right she was brave and those bastards were the cowards.

“I agree with Hale. She is the one who is Dauntless.” Eric said after a few moments of silence. “These cowards need to be dealt with, permanently.” He wanted them dead.

“You can’t seriously be suggesting death, Eric.” Sara the last leader spoke up appalled at his suggestion. 

“They attacked a fellow Dauntless. They strung her up and beat her. They...” Eric paused thinking about the scumbag’s hands under her skirt. “They are a danger to our society and must be eliminated.” Eric said coldly. He wasn’t wrong about this.

“You sound like Jeanine.” Elle accused.

“The boys will be dealt with.” Max said trying to save that debate for later.

“If we send them to the factionless, we could be arming the enemy. The factionless are organizing and becoming more dangerous. Giving them three fighters is not smart.” Eric argued not concerned about talking in front of Hale. She deserved to know what happens to them.

“Before we discuss this further does anyone else have anything to say regarding Hale?”

Eric had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the glare Hale gave Richard. The girl was feisty.

“Alright then. Hale you will continue with training as scheduled. We do know this will make your mental testing more difficult but we cannot give you any advantage over the other initiates. You will have to pass the simulation all of you own, no matter what may come up. Do you understand?” 

Hale nodded.

“You are free to go.” Max gestured for her to leave. Eric watched as she went to the door. She looked back one last time at him before leaving the room. 

“Jesus Max this is a major thing to keep from all the leaders. We should’ve been informed.” Sara at the end of the table said as soon as Hale was gone. 

“That was my demand.” Elle spoke looking at the table. “It was the best course of action for the faction and my daughter.”

“And now we’re here. Your daughter seems to find trouble often.” Richard crossed his arms.

“And the girl proved herself. Her training has been exemplary. These guys are an embarrassment to the faction. We should be glad it wasn’t blown out of proportion. Other factions don’t need to know our business. They don’t need any reason to doubt us.” Eric leaned back in his chair speaking matter of factly.

“You certainly have opinions on this case and my daughter Eric.” Elle sneered.

“I oversee training.”

“Eric is right. Handling this quietly is best course of action. I’m afraid that informing the faction would cause discourse when we need unity right now. I believe these boys would be perfect test subjects for Erudite.” Max suggested.

Eric hadn’t thought of that but for what they were doing it would be perfect. Strap them to a chair and force them to be guinea pigs for Jeanine. Although the other leaders thought the project with Erudite was about perfecting simulation formulas, they didn’t know the true nature of their work. Only Eric and Max were involved and Eric was sure he didn’t know everything.

The rest of the meeting was filled with hypotheticals but Max was decided and the other leaders always followed suit. 

Eric returned to his office. Before he shut his door, he overheard Hale and Elle in her office across the hall. Hale was pissed.

“Thanks a lot for standing up for me in there!!!” Hale shouted.

“Lower you voice.” 

“Seriously mom?? All you care about is your fucking job. That asshole tried to blame me for this and you sat back and let him. Thank goodness Eric stood up for me.”

“What is going on between the two of you?” Elle asked accusingly.

“What? What do you mean?”

“I mean, have you been inappropriate with Eric? He’s a leader.”

“Fuck you mom.”

“Excuse me?”

Eric could hear Hale stomping out into the hall so he stepped back to be hidden.

“Hold it right there Hale. You are my daughter and you will answer me.”

Eric could hear Hale turning around.

“Faction before blood right? And no Leader Elle Southerlyn I have not been inappropriate with a leader. I have simulations to prepare for, excuse me.” Hale’s voice was cold. Eric listened as Hale walked away and Elle eventually stormed back into her office slamming the door.

Eric sat at his desk when Max came into his office shutting the door behind him.

“I want you to do Hale’s fear simulations. We need to make sure we know what is going to show up and that she will be able handle it before the final test. Understood?”

Eric nodded and Max left. He was surprised that Max was seriously invested in Hale’s training but he knew she had huge potential. No leader would want this to derail her potential. Plus it gave him an opportunity to be around her regardless of what Elle thought or said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the shorter chapter. Fear simulations coming up next!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fear sims. Jealous and possessive Eric.

Hale POV

Hale was deep in thought, thanks to the fight with her mother, when she rounded the corner and ran right into a solid chest. Eric looked down at her.

“Come with me.” He said lowly, not even waiting for her to respond before turning around and walking ahead.

“No please?” Hale mumbled under her breath, but followed him anyway.

The two stayed silent as Hale followed him through the dark corridors of the Dauntless compound always staying a few feet back. Eventually he began going up stairs to where leadership was housed. They passed the floor where Hale’s family lived continuing to the top floor. Eric opened the door and gestured for her to enter.

The apartment was different than her parents'. Eric’s ceilings were high and his windows looked out over the city. He even had a spacious balcony. His furniture was dark and masculine but she doubted he spent much time decorating. She heard him close the door behind her and walk around her.

“Drink?” He offered as he went to the kitchen.

“Something strong please.” She requested.

Eric came back with a dark liquid in a glass. Hale sipped it but couldn’t contain the cough that erupted from her.

“Careful. The shit will knock you on your ass.”

Hale caught her breath and sat down on one end of his couch.

“Some meeting huh?” Hale asked fiddling with the glass.

“Not the worse meeting I've been in.” Eric shrugged.

Hale could tell he was trying to joke with her but then he turned serious.

“Are you okay? After that....” Eric trailed off as he sat down in the chair next to her on the couch.

“Is that what I’m doing here Eric? You’re just making sure I’m okay? No I’m not okay. Nothing about this is okay. But there isn’t a damn thing you or I can do about it!” Hale spilled in frustration. She took another sip of the burning liquor.

Eric watched her for a few moments before speaking again.

“We need to discuss your fears. I will be running your simulations. We need to know if this will affect your final test.” Eric said authoritatively.

“Oh.” Hale thought for a moment maybe he cared about her, letting her in but now she knew he was just doing his job.

Hale wasn’t exactly sure what all would show up but there were a couple things she knew would be there for sure. The physical ones she knew would be easier to handle and overcome, eventually with practice. It was the interpersonal fears that she didn’t want to discuss with Eric, let alone face.

“Mice. Mice will definitely show up.” Hale blurted out.

“Mice? Seriously?” Eric chuckled.

“I’m not going to do this if you’re just going to make fun of me the whole time.” Hale moved to get up but Eric’s hand reached out and stopped her. 

“Alright.” Eric conceded.

Hale leaned back on the couch.

“Mice we can handle. What else?” Eric asked.

Hale did not miss how Eric said we, putting them in it together. He would be facing her fears with her and somehow that both freaked her out and calmed her.

“Small spaces.”

Eric nodded making a mental list.

“Drowning....in a car.”

“Is that different than just drowning?”

Hale nodded as she stared down at the messy coffee table.

“Drowning in a car is brash, sudden and violent. You’re trapped, sinking with a limited time to decide what to do. The water rises and if you can get the doors open, you’re free but that’s if.”

“Okay...but why’s that different?”

“Drowning in open water would be...as if you just floated away in the huge expanse. It would be...freeing.” Hale admitted.

“That almost sounds nice.” Eric agreed.

Hale looked up to find Eric looking at her fondly. She wondered what it said about them that they were bonding over peaceful death.

Eric POV

Eric was sitting in his chair as Hale was sleeping on the couch. They’d talked more about the fears she thought would appear but avoided the obvious ones. They would get to those later.

The strong drink and the whirlwind of the last week knocked Hale on her ass. She was even snoring lightly. It was cute.

That thought stopped him in his tracks. Cute? When the hell did Eric think something was cute?

Eric had no idea what he was doing. He was a leader. Young, strong, one of the best in Dauntless. He could have anyone. Yet here he was changing everything, risking his entire future for this girl.

His work tablet dinged pulling him away from the sight in front of him.

It was from Jeanine and the line read urgent. He was torn but he knew he couldn’t ignore it. He left Hale asleep and a note on the coffee table telling her he had to go but to stay and rest. The initiates had one more day off before simulations started so she could sleep in. 

Eric made his way to the loading docks where a shipment of materials from Erudite had arrived. Jeanine requested Eric to oversee the installation of the equipment personally. The shipment was full of computers and another trial serum. Eric knew the next step would be testing out the serum on unsuspecting Dauntless volunteers.

Max trusted Eric and quickly convinced Jeanine to as well. Eric was proud that the veteran leader saw potential in him. He wanted to prove himself. When he was first brought in on the project between Erudite and Dauntless, Eric didn’t think too much about what it was that they were actually doing. But the further Eric got involved, he had to admit to himself that some of it concerned him. 

He knew they were working to make the perfect soldiers but at what cost? He thought they were just removing some of the emotional problems that inhibited some from carrying out difficult orders but the more he was in the project he could tell it was more than that. They were trying to control Dauntless soldiers completely.

Eric spent the rest of the day barking out orders and overseeing the installation of the monitors. When he finally got back to his apartment, Hale was gone but there on the back of his note she wrote ‘Thanks’ and a smiley face.

 

The next day the second part of initiation began for initiates. Eric headed to the sim rooms to oversee Hale’s simulation. Hale was sitting with the blue haired friend again smiling and talking. Unfortunately, Eric knew what was coming and knew she wouldn’t be smiling when they were done. None of them would.

Four looked surprised and confused to see him as he set up the transfers simulation room, but didn’t say anything. Lauren was always go with the flow and had no problem stepping out to let Eric take over.

He took off his vest and walked to the doorway to call her name out.

“Hale.”

He could tell that everyone was shocked that Eric was there and in charge of simulation. They didn’t know that he was only there for Hale. He didn’t give a fuck about any of those other little bastards.

Hale walked in the briefly froze in front of the chair. Eric shut the door and stepped up to her. He lightly set his hand on the middle of her back. It seemed to shake her out of it. She carefully sat down, probably still sore from the beating.

“Broken ribs. Just awesome.” Hale mumbled.

“You’ll heal. This shouldn’t do anything to upset your injuries as long as you don’t react too badly to the serum.”

“Oh goodie.” Hale said sarcastically as she laid back on the chair.

Eric approached her with the needle. He could see her breath quicken. Eric gently brushed her hair out of the way but his fingers lingered on her neck.

“I’ll be here the whole time. But considering everything I think you’ll handle this just fine.” Eric smirked. “Small pinch. In 3, 2,” He shot her on two.

“Asshole.”

Eric laughed.

He returned to the monitor and watched as Hale’s fears began to surface. On the screen, Hale appeared in a bed in dark room. She seemed to still be asleep. Her leg twitched, then again. She began to stir and wake up. As she fully woke up, she sat up and noticed something moving under the blankets. She pulled the blankets off to reveal mice crawling on the bed and her legs. More and more appeared. Hale screamed and kicked at the rodents.

“Get off me fuckers!!! Ughhhh fucking miiiiice!!” She squealed.

Although it was frowned upon to laugh at others’ fears, Hale was too funny and Eric had to chuckle.

Hale jumped out of the bed and ran.

She was able to run a few yards before she ran straight into a wall that came out of nowhere. He turned to see her real body jolt but only a little. Back on the screen Hale was now in a tiny closet, with barely enough room to turn around. Hale closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing. She tried to wiggle her arms up but it was too cramped to pull her hands up. She gave up and sank down. 

The scene changed, she was kneeling like she had been in the closet but now she was on a platform in the pit surrounded by Dauntless. Eric noticed himself in the crowd smirking. Hale stood and gasped as Brad approached her on the platform. Eric tensed.

“Hale Southerlyn, Dauntless Princess!!” He mocked. “I kicked her ass. Beat her to a bloody pulp. She’s pathetic!! And do you see this?!” Brad grabbed Hale and ripped open her shirt exposing her to the crowd who all began to laugh and jeer at her. “Do you see this fat cow??” 

Hale tried to cover herself and he could tell she was holding back tears. Eric saw her version of Eric laughing her.

Hale’s mom, Elle, walked up to the platform and walked in close to her.

“You’re such a disgrace.” She sneered. “And you are not my daughter.”

Hale ran from the platform and out of the pit jumping in a vehicle to get away from the crowd. But soon she was crying and veered off the road into water. When the car hit the water, Hale hit her head on the steering wheel. When she got her bearings, the water was already to her chest as the car sank deeper in the water. She struggled with the door and then tried to kick open the window. The water was reaching the roof of the car, within seconds it was full of water. When she began to take in water and drown, she woke up gasping in a large warehouse.

Eric recognized Jay and another girl that he assumed was her younger sister, were tied to chairs. A voice called out.

“Choose.”

“What?” Hale’s head whipped around searching for the person speaking. When she turned back there were two figures, one each behind Jay and her sister, with guns pointed at their heads.

“Please!! NO!!!”

“Choose.”

“Please don’t hurt her.” As she looked at her little sister. A gunshot rang out and Jay was dead. Hale screamed at the top of her lungs.

Next Hale was strapped to a chair being tortured by faceless figures with different devices. It’s the longest part of the simulation yet. Hale was strong but she was cut up and beaten down and never quite gets the strength to fight back. Its difficult for Eric to watch. Hale finally passed out and wakes up strapped to the simulation chair. That night begins.

It’s just like what he saw in the video but this time he could tell Hale knew exactly what was going to happen. But after a while the attacker’s face changed. Eric took a step back as he watched himself hurt Hale and try to rape her. 

Her screams of ‘No Eric, No!!’ rang in his head. Luckily Hale finally fought back and kicked Eric’s doppelganger away.

Hale is beaten and being taken to the infirmary as her mom, Jay and even Eric appear at her bedside. They each take turns berating her.

“This is all your fault.”

“You were asking for it.”

“Pathetic.”

Hale in the simulation broke down and had a panic attack. Then it was over. Real Hale was waking up and gasping for air. Eric looked at her time. 9 fears in 32 minutes. Not terrible but not great. She had some work to do.

“Well that fucking sucked.” Hale finally said. 

Eric turned to her as she sat all the way up in the chair.

“Got some work to do.” Eric said.

“Did you watch the whole thing?” Hale asked quietly.

Eric nodded affirmative.

“Sorry.” Hale apologized.

Eric only shrugged. He knew fears inside and out and he knew you couldn’t control what you were scared of, only how you handle and control them.

“Is this what you and Max expected?” Hale asked.

“We can work on it.”

“We?”

Eric paused for a moment, the images of her fears fresh in his mind, then spoke.

“Yes we. Go to the dorms and rest. Meet me at my apartment at 6.” Eric pulled on his vest.

Hale tried to stand up but her legs were weak. Eric quickly caught her, his hands on her hips touching the skin from where her shirt rode up. He knew he should pull back but he didn’t. 

“You good?” He asked softly.

Hale nodded but leaned in his chest a little bit.

“Do you need help getting back?” He asked.

Hale shook her head no.

“I just need a moment.”

Eric still held her hips. Hale looked up at him with lips parted. He had to do everything in his power to resist kissing her.

Eventually they pulled apart.

Eric left first. All the initiates eyes were on him. Nosy bastards. Eric tried to shake the thoughts of him hurting Hale. It was hard to watch and impossible to forget.

Hale POV

Hale was the first to go through the fear simulation so no one was with her when she was finished. She decided to go get the tattoo she’d been wanting, in an attempt to get her mind off all the shit she’d just fake went through, though it felt totally real. Damn those serums were legit.

Hale wanted to wait until she was fully initiated into Dauntless to get her back tattoo but she decided to go ahead and reward herself for making it through the physical stage and the other bullshit. 

Hale walked into the tattoo studio and looked for her favorite artist, Nico.

The skinny bald tattoo artist spotted her.

“Hale!! Please tell me you’re here for a real tattoo.” Nico gave her a friendly hug.

“You do fake ones?” Hale asked as they pulled back.

“No but these transfers are so ridiculous. _Not too big. Not where it shows. Is it going to hurt?_ ” He mimicked.

Hale laughed.

“Yeah well I guess I’m here for a real tattoo if you have the time.”

“For my favorite Dauntless girl. You bet. Whatcha thinking?” Nico asked as he led her to his station.

“I want the back piece.”

“Finally!” Nico was excited and grabbed his tools.

Hale was thankful that the studio was empty besides the other artists. It was early afternoon but it would pick up later. She pulled off her top and her bra, covering herself with her hands she quickly laid down on the front resting chair. She pulled up her hair into a ponytail and forced herself to relax.

Although the technology of tattoos had advanced, the back-piece Hale wanted, and had already sketched out with Nico, was elaborate. It would take a few hours to complete. Hale wished they still did tattoos the old school way. Her dad would tell her about the needles and the ink. It would be a painful but peaceful process. That was exactly what Hale wanted at the moment but she would take whatever she could get.

Nico was good at distracting Hale because he was great at rambling. He was a bit of a gossip so Hale caught up on the Dauntless drama. Nico would joke that more people vented during tattoo sessions than actual therapy sessions. He told Hale who was dating who, who was cheating on who, and who was just fucking who. Lots of relationship drama going on in the faction apparently. Hale kept her lips closed about her own relationship developments.

They were almost done with the tattoo when the talkative Nico quieted. Hale moved her head up to see Eric standing over her.

“Eric!” Nico greeted nervously, because of the glare the leader was sending him. “I can fit you in if you’d like to get some work done today.”

Eric just stood there glaring for a few more moments. His gruff words were directed at Hale.

“6 o’clock. Don’t be late.”

Eric turned and left the tattoo studio.

“God that dude is scary.” Nico shivered. “And what is happening at 6 o’clock, Miss Southerlyn?” 

Hale rolled her eyes. She knew it would be all over Dauntless by the evening that she was meeting up with Eric.

“Don’t tell anyone. It’s Dauntless business.”

“Dang already? You’re not even done with initiation. But I bet your mom is dying to have you working already huh?”

“Yeah you don’t know the half of it.” 

Hale hoped that would tide gossip queen for the time being. 

Nico finished with her tattoo and rubbed that tattoo with lotion. 

“All done my pretty.” Nico beamed. “I gotta say this has to be my best work yet.” 

Hale held her shirt to her front and looked with a hand-held mirror to the big mirror on the wall at her back.

Months ago right after her first attack she’d come to Nico with an idea for a tattoo but wanted to wait. He drew up the sketch for her that night. He really was a true artist. 

Her whole back was covered with a dragon but the dragon was drawn out of geometric shapes, large and small. The detail and shading was intricate. The fire curled around her shoulder blade and down to her ribs. The tail doing the same at the bottom of her back. 

“You outdid yourself Nico.” Hale smiled. It was time she became the dragon, burn her enemies.

Hale quickly got dressed when she saw the time was 5:52. She had 8 minutes to get to Eric’s apartment. She’d have to sprint.

“Charge my account Nico. Thanks dude!!” Hale called out before taking off. 

She was huffing as she got to Eric’s door. It swung open before she could knock.

“You’re late.” Eric said with the same glare from earlier. He turned back into the apartment without another word.

Hale walked in the apartment and shut the door. She looked at her watch. 6:02.

“By like two minutes.”

“If you’re not going to take this shit seriously then I’m done wasting my time with you.”

“Being two minutes late does not mean I don’t take this seriously, Eric.”

“Do you want to be Dauntless?”

“Of course, I do!” Hale was getting heated from the hostility coming from Eric.

“Then what were you doing?”

“I was getting a tattoo. You know like the ones you have.” Hale gestured to his neck.

Eric stepped in closer to Hale.

“What were you doing with him?”

“Who Nico? He was giving me my tattoo. I always go to Nico, he’s the best! What is going on Eric??”

“Is that all?” Eric said quieter.

“Is that a-wait a minute. Are you jealous? Of Nico??” Hale questioned her face lighting up. 

Eric scoffed and stomped away from her.

“You are, aren’t you? I mean I was starting to think I was crazy and that I’d imagined our kiss that night because I was drunk but you are.” Hale was half talking to herself because she was shocked at the big badass leader being jealous.

“I am not.” Eric growled out. Hale had been stepping closer to him when he whipped around making her jump. He closed in on her again. “You know why I’m not?”

“Why?” Hale whispered. He was close enough to feel his breath.

“Because you’re mine.” Eric grabbed her and kissed her hard. 

Hale tried to protest but she couldn’t stop the moan that escaped her throat as his lips overtook hers. Eric pulled back and smirked. Hale was only proud she didn’t whimper when he pulled away.

“Still don’t think so?” 

“Shut up.” Hale pulled him back down to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a slower burn than I had originally anticipated but I promise next chapter brings the sexy times.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole chapter is basically smut. If that's not your cup of tea feel free to skip just know they bang. For everyone else enjoy the bow chicka wow wow.

Eric POV

Eric stormed his way back to his apartment glaring and shoving anyone who got in his way. 

As soon as Eric saw Hale lying there with her shirt off, he saw red.  Logically somewhere in his brain he knew she was only getting a tattoo and it was necessary for the guy to touch her but he didn’t like seeing any other man’s hands on her. 

She was his.

Eric's brain short-circuited with that thought.  

There were so many things that were complicated. Eric was a leader, Hale was still initiate. Eric was neck deep in the project with Jeanine and there was seemingly no way out. Hale’s mother was sure to kill him or see him factionless if she found out he ever touched Hale. Plus, she’d just been through something traumatic she didn’t need him all over her at the moment.  

Eric looked at the clock and watched as it hit 6:00. He turned to the door. Nothing. 

His brain immediately went to the worst possible scenario. What if she was using him? All of it was in his head? She was down there laughing and hooking up with her tattoo boyfriend? Making a fool of him in front of the entire faction. 

Eric angrily stomped to the door swinging it open to come face to face with Hale. 

She was out of breath, he assumed she ran all the way there.

“You’re late.” Eric tried to not let his mask slip but he had to turn away from her.

Eric heard her enter and shut the door behind him.

“By like two minutes.” She argued.

“If you’re not going to take this shit seriously then I’m done wasting my time with you.”

“Being two minutes late does not mean I don’t take this seriously, Eric.”

“Do you want to be Dauntless?”

“Of course, I do!”

“Then what were you doing?” Eric whipped around to face her.

“I was getting a tattoo Eric. You know like the ones you have.” Hale was clearly frustrated with him.

Eric stepped in closer to Hale.

“What were you doing with him?” He needed to make sure he wasn’t crazy or maybe that he was.

“Who Nico? He was giving me my tattoo. I always go to Nico, he’s the best! What is going on Eric??”

“Is that all?” Eric said quieter.

“Is that a-wait a minute. Are you jealous? Of Nico??” Hale’s beautiful face lit up at the possibility. 

Eric scoffed and stomped away from her. He didn’t need her rubbing his jealousy in his face.

“You are, aren’t you? I mean I was starting to think I was crazy and that I’d imagined our kiss that night because I was drunk but you are.” Hale’s tone wasn’t taunting but almost surprised.

“I am not.” Eric growled out.  He turned around to face her again and she was right there. No more games. “You know why I’m not?”

“Why?” Hale whispered.  Eric looked down at her, their faces close. 

“Because you’re mine.” Eric grabbed her and kissed her hard. 

Hale squeaked as his lips came down on hers but she began to return the kiss immediately much to Eric’s pleasure. Eric pulled back and smirked. The look on Hale’s face told him she was frustrated he stopped kissing her.

“Still don’t think so?” Eric said cockily. 

“Shut up.” Hale pulled him back down to her.

Hale showing him she wanted him just as much as he wanted her made him instantly hard. His hands drifted over her curves until his hands were on her ass. He gave her a squeeze and then picked her up. Hale let out a yelp then wrapped her legs around his waist. Eric knew what he wanted so he bypassed the couch and headed straight to his bedroom. 

Eric laid Hale on his bed and stood up to remove his vest and shirt. He quickly covered Hale with his own body in desperate need to feel her. Hale met him with every kiss. Her nails scratching down his back felt so good he couldn’t help the groan that left his lips. Eric’s hands found their way up her shirt, slipping under bra to coax her nipples into hard buds. Hale squirmed underneath him then began to roll her hips.

Lifting back up, his hands went to his belt when he was hit what felt like a train. The memory of Hale’s fear earlier just that day had him attacking her just like this. He was frozen. Eric was aggressive but it wasn’t brave or manly to use a woman like that. Especially after witnessing what Hale had gone through, he never wanted her to feel that way again. 

Hale seemed to sense his hesitation. She pulled her shirt off and looked up at him.

“Hey. I’m good.” Hale sat up and kiss his stomach as he stood in front of her by the bed. “We’re good.” She emphasized. Then she took the matter into her own hands and undid his belt for him, pushing his pants down off his hips.

Once Hale removed her bra Eric was shaken out of it. He helped her pull her own pants down and joined her on the bed. Her words and the reassurance in her eyes were enough for Eric. He trusted Hale to know herself and what she could handle. 

Eric slid a hand down to her mound and pressed a finger down feeling her wetness through the thin material of her panties. Eric was so focused on her that he was surprised when her small warm hand grasped him underneath his briefs. Her grip was firm. She began to stroke him slow but the twist of her wrist at the tip of his dick sent sparks down his spine. Eric pulled out of her grasp and quickly pulled her underwear down. Her wet slit was hottest thing he’d ever seen. He needed a taste. 

Eric didn’t do this for all the women he hooked up with. He wasn’t the most giving lover but he wanted to show Hale what he could do. He started out slow with gentle licks but soon he was drowning in her and loving it. He wanted more. The noises she was making was making it hard for Eric to not take care of himself as well. Hale pulled on his hair on the top of his head when she flooded his mouth with her orgasm. Taking what he could Eric licked her through her orgasm and then got up wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and pulled off his underwear. Quickly rolling on protection Eric laid down on Hale between her wide-open legs as she caught her breath but as he started to move forward Hale hissed in pain.

Eric instantly froze and looked at her with concern. He hadn’t done anything yet.

“What?” Eric asked cautiously hoping her fears weren’t swirling in her head then remembered she was still healing. "Did I hurt you?"

“No. Just my back is sensitive. Fresh tattoo remember? The whole reason you got mad.”

Eric leaned down real close his lips barely touching hers.

“Not mad about the tattoo. Didn’t like his hands all over you.”

“You don’t own me Eric.” 

Her tone made Eric pull back eyeing her. She continued.

“I want you Eric. I will give myself to you freely. But you do not control me.” She said the last part seriously.

Eric smirked but kept any response to himself. He liked Hale for her strength, he doubted she could be controlled but he would love to try anyway.

Eric gave her a wet sloppy kiss before speaking.

“Then control me.” Eric whispered. Hales eye’s widened comically, obviously not expecting for him to say that. 

Eric sat back against the head board and nodded for Hale to mount him.

Hale hesitated but eventually swung her leg over him. Eric refrained from grabbing her. He wanted this first time to be completely in her control. Hale reached down positioning him at her entrance. She lowered herself down on his cock slower than he would've liked but as Hale’s pussy gripped him tightly any complaints flew out of his head. Hale started off with shallow slow strokes but gained confidence. She went faster and began to roll her hips leaning on the wall behind Eric. With her breasts in his face he couldn’t keep his hands off her any longer. 

Eric started feasting on her chest leaving purple marks where his mouth had been. Hale slammed down on him extra hard when he gave attention to her nipples. Soon he could tell Hale was close. Grabbing her hips, he helped her find the right angle that rubbed her clit perfectly with each stroke, while also squeezing him to his finish. Hale leaned her head down on his shoulder as she started to come. Eric bit down on her shoulder when he joined her. Hale’s body went limp leaning all her weight on him. Unbothered by the weight Eric kept them like that for a few minutes as they came down from their highs. 

He gently touched her back feeling the fresh ink of her tattoo. He compared the tattoos that covered each of their bodies. Tattoos were badges of honor in Dauntless. Some, like the transfers, got them just to fit in, even Eric’s first tattoo was an attempt to blend in but Hale’s were the embodiment of her. Hale was pure Dauntless, she wasn’t even scared of him.

Hale leaned back she raised an eyebrow before she moved off of him. He nodded ready. She hissed as she rolled off him and then padded to the bathroom. Eric was shocked at how sensitive he was. His orgasm was hard and he felt it in his entire body. Damn girl was magician. 

Eric disposed of his condom and cleaned up with a towel next to his bed, before tossing it away. Hale returned searching the floor for her clothes he assumed. She found her underwear but pulled on his shirt instead. 

“Planning on staying.” Eric commented amused.

“Yep. And I’m hungry.” Hale answered with a smirk before leaving the room. 

Eric pulled on his boxer briefs and found Hale in the kitchen taking stock of what he had to eat. Eric walked up behind her as she stared into the fridge. Eric reached around her and pulled out meat and some veggies. 

“Chicken good?” Eric asked as he started grabbing pans.

“Yeah. What do you need me to do?” Hale offered. 

“Chop those peppers.” 

The two worked seamlessly around each other in the kitchen. The sizzle of the chicken made them both smile, well as much as he allowed himself anyway. Eric realized he’d never done this before with any one, but he had no interest in doing it with anyone else.

 

 

Hale POV

Hale couldn’t help the moan that left her throat as she took a bite of the food they'd cooked, it was delicious. They cooked together like they did it all the time. She doubted he was as domestic with anyone else. She immediately had to tamper down a rush of jealously that flared up. But his jealously finally broke them out of this stale mate, so perhaps it wasn’t such a bad emotion at all. 

They sat together on his leather couch with their plates in their laps. She sat cross legged facing him. Wearing only her underwear and his t-shirt she was surprisingly comfortable. Considering what they just did together she assumed she had nothing to be embarrassed off. He still only wore his boxers as well. 

Hale smiled down at her plate thinking of their earlier activities. He let her take the lead, to take control and it was amazing. She knew when he paused that he was thinking about what happened in her fear sim but being in the situation Hale wasn’t scared at all to be intimate with Eric. She trusted him. She felt as though he was the only one she trusted these days. 

She looked up to observe him. With his shirt off and the ability to focus she could see that his neck tattoos continued down and out across his shoulders. His chest was clear of tattoos but Hale liked the chest hair instead. His usual put together hair was mussed from their activities. She liked seeing him so undone and without his leader scowl on his face. He actually looked relaxed for once. 

“Where did you learn to cook?” Hale asked.

“Don’t like going to cafeteria, so I learned how to cook.” Eric said it like it was obvious. 

“Whaat? Big bad leader Eric hates being around people. I never would’ve guessed.” Hale gasped sarcastically. 

“Better shut your mouth.” Eric threatened.

“Or what?” Hale knew she was poking the bear but she was intrigued at what it would be like if Eric didn’t hold back. She was grateful he made sure she was 100% comfortable and he was, to her shock, gentle. He let her take the lead the first time but she wanted aggressive Eric. 

Eric’s eye glinted with a promise that warmed Hale to the core, but instead of making move he returned to his plate finishing and getting up to take their dishes to the kitchen. 

Eric returned to the couch and surprised her by leaning back and opening his arm as an invitation to her. She snuggled up against his side. Eric finally sighed and spoke up. She felt the deep rumble of his words in his chest.

“We need to talk about it.”

“It??” Hale immediately thought he wanted to talk about them having sex. “Was it that bad?”

“It wasn’t the worse I’ve seen but you need some work.”

Hale stiffened. Was he actually critiquing her sex skills?

“Wow." Hale sat up and leaned away, "You’re exactly what everybody says you are; a complete and utter jackass.” 

“What?” Eric looked genuinely confused. “I told you this morning.”

“Wait what? Now I’m confused.” Hale turned to him.

“We need to go over your fears. Your time needs to get better. What did you think I was talking about?”

Hale blushed hard. Get your head out of the gutter! She told herself.

“Did you think I meant....” Eric trailed off but pointed back to his room.

Hale didn’t answer but her silence was confirmation enough. 

“Hale.” 

She couldn’t bring herself to look at him yet.

“Hale.” He said more firmly. He grabbed her arm gently and pulled her to him. “As much as I like where your head is at its important we address the sims.” Eric kissed her head then whispered in her ear. “And I have absolutely no complaints.” 

Hale chuckled but was still mortified. 

“Well I think we addressed at least one fear.” She admitted.

“Oh yeah?” Eric tensed.

“Yeah and I felt no fear whatsoever.” Hale was pleased with the relief that flooded Eric’s features. She doubted he let anyone else see his feelings so clearly. 

“What did you feel?” Eric’s voice turned husky.

“Pleasure.”

Eric leaned down to kiss Hale, his lips effectively stopping any thoughts going through her brain. He moved his lips to her jaw then to her neck which allowed her to remember his words. She pulled back far enough to speak.

“Didn’t you say we needed to work on my fears?” 

“Later.” Eric smothered her lips with his once again. 

Eric pushed her down on to the couch and immediately laid on top of her. Hale relished in the feeling of his weight on her. She was finding he was hard everywhere. Ever since the beginning of initiation she thought about his muscles and here she was exploring them with her own hands. His body was better than she imagined. She only hoped she measured up. The women Hale had seen Eric with before were the most beautiful in the faction. 

His hands drifted down to the hem of his shirt she wore and found her hips. Hale widened her legs so he could settle in between them. She instantly felt his arousal thanks to the thin underwear they each wore; the only clothes that separated them. She rolled her hips and the groan he let out helped ease any self-consciousness she felt. Eric clearly found her attractive they could figure out the rest later.

Eric sat up on his knees and pulled the large t-shirt off of Hale and latched his mouth on to her breasts. Hale's hands went to his hair holding him to her. She liked seeing always serious leader Eric so free. As much as she was enjoying the attention he was paying to her sensitive nipples, she wanted his lips on hers. She pulled him up by the back of his neck. He followed her up and gave her a hard but quick kiss.

"You had your turn in charge. Now its mine."

The look in Eric's eyes both excited her and made her nervous.

"Yes sir." Hale said quietly but he heard it clearly because Eric growled and kissed her again. He spoke against her lips.

"Good girl."

The praise sent heat to her already flooding core. Hale knew then that taking orders from him in the bedroom would be totally different and something she would enjoy immensely. The smirk on his face told her he knew that too.

"Take those off." Eric ordered her as he stood up and went to his bedroom for a moment to return with a condom.

Hale did as he said and quickly pulled off her underwear leaving her bare on his couch. Eric stood in front of her as he pulled his boxers down and rolled on the condom. He stood proudly as he watched her eyes trace his body. She started with his broad shoulders then his strong chest. His abs were defined but he looked rough. He was all man. She took in his thick thighs and finally admired his length. She knew he was big from before but looking at it was different. The first time she was more focused on what they were doing but now he was giving her an opportunity to see all of him. When she finally looked up into his eyes, she saw them shining with hunger, for her.

He slowly approached her taking his turn to admire her body. Hale knew she didn't look like other Dauntless women but she was strong. Eric gently ran his fingertips up her leg starting at her ankle. Goosebumps broke out on her skin. He gripped the inside of her knee and with gentle pressure urged her legs apart exposing her to him. Eric kneeled between her legs and rubbed his warm rough palms up her thighs. He grabbed his cock and rubbed the tip against her folds. Both of them let out groans at the sensation. Eric leaned forward on top of Hale resting his weight on his arm as he slowly entered her. He gave her a moment to adjust before moving his hips. Eric lifted her leg closest to the back of the couch and set it on his shoulder allowing him to hit her deeper.

Hale was grateful for her flexibility when he leaned forward to kiss her hard and sloppy. His tongue over took hers as he dominated her in every way. Hale pulled him down so he was fully on top of her. She kissed her way down his jaw to his neck. Taking advantage of her position she licked his neck tattoos. Hale was losing herself in the pleasure she didn't realize she was digging her nails into Eric's back. Eric grabbed her hands and held them above her head. Not liking not being able to touch him she bit down on him. In retaliation he lifted away from her with a scowl.

"Behave." He scolded.

Afraid that he would stop Hale didn't say anything but pouted as he kept her hands above her head.

"Or you won't get to cum." He threatened.

Hale glared at him but knew he was serious. Eric started snapping his hips at a pace that made her forget anything but the pleasure that was building once again. She watched the look of determination on his face as he chased his own high. It wasn’t long that Hale was pushed over the edge. She arched her back then fell back on the couch boneless. Her orgasm lasted as Eric pounded into her until he stilled with a groan. Hale was fascinated with the taut muscles in his neck. He finally released her hands allowing her to lower her hands to his body. He rested on her for few moments before removing himself from her and off the couch. Hale was able to lower her leg but groaned at the tightness in her hip.

“You alright there?” Eric asked as he pulled up his boxers.

“Peachy.” Hale replied as she slowly sat up. Eric stood over her then bent over to kiss her.

“I’d hope you’d be better than that.” He spoke against her lips.

“Perfect?” Hale quirked her eyebrow.

“More like it. Get dressed we got work to do and we won’t get anything done until you do.”

Heat warmed her face. Having that strong leader’s attention was flattering and ego boosting. Hale quickly went to the bathroom and came back out fully dressed this time. Eric was pulling on his own shirt. "Still think I'm a complete and utter jackass?" He smirked. Hale rolled her eyes.

“Let’s get to work.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric and Hale work on her fears then take a little trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I seem to always hit a wall when I finally get the characters together. It's like a writing hangover from the sexy scenes. Anyway here's more! Oh and Four finally shows up (for a second anyway). I hope you enjoy!

Hale POV 

When Hale and Eric finally got to work on her fears it was getting late but Eric seemed determined to prepare Hale so she didn't complain. Eric pulled up the list of her fears from that morning's fear simulation on his work tablet. 

Hale Southerlyn. Fear Simulation 1: 

Time – 32 minutes 

  1. Mice/Rodents
  2. Claustrophobia
  3. Public Humiliation
  4. Parental/Authority Disappointment
  5. Drowning in a vehicle
  6. Witnessing loved ones dying
  7. Torture
  8. Past Trauma
  9. Betrayal



 

Hale looked over the list. Some she predicted but others were surprising. She didn't think she had so many trust issues, but it seemed her subconscious had different ideas. 

Eric spoke up. 

"So the easier ones to address first are the practical ones. Approach each obstacle logically and overcome the fear." 

"Thank you Dauntless introduction manual." Hale said sarcastically. 

"There no such thing." Eric was not amused. 

"Well if they make one, they can just quote you."  

"Mice. How do you approach an unwanted pest?" Eric ignored her jabs. 

"Umm catch, retreat, or kill?" Hale answered as a question. 

"Good. Your move should be dictated by your surroundings. The fear landscape doesn't give you easy ways out but there will be an opening.” 

“So I assess the situation and the landscape, then find the opening.” Hale recited.  

“Exactly.” Eric smirked at her but there something in his eyes. She hoped it was pride. 

From there Eric walked her through several scenarios for the fears that required a physical approach; the mice, claustrophobia, drowning, and the torture. The others were much more mental and required Hale to dig deep to overcome each one. 

Eric was surprisingly understanding as they discussed the other fears. 

“Is it the fact that its your mom or that she’s a leader that gets you?” He asked softly. 

“That’s a good question.” Hale paused, trying to put her thoughts in order. “I feel like my mom is just my mom. She’s always been hard on us but its worse because she’s a leader, ya know? ‘Southerlyns don’t quit.’ She’d bark at me if I ever complained about anything. Roe is lucky. She’s always known when to keep her mouth shut. I never got that skill.” 

“No shit.” Eric muttered but quickly shut his mouth when he saw her face. He at least looked apologetic.  

“And its not just the pressure but it’s the fact that its constant. She cannot shut it off. I don’t even know who my mom really is outside of leadership because she never stops. Maybe that is her though. I don’t know. I didn’t think I had such deep mommy issues.” Hale tried laughing but it got stuck in her throat. 

Eric looked like he was in deep concentration. He looked up at her when she spoke again. 

“How do you do it? Turn it off I mean.” 

“Being leader?” Eric asked. Hale only nodded.  

“I don’t know.” Eric shrugged. “I don’t really see a difference.” 

Hale scoffed. 

“C’mon there’s a huge difference, minus the surly attitude. You’re...freer somehow.” 

“Freer?” 

“Yeah. It’s nice.” Hale admitted. 

Eric stared at her for a few moments before speaking again. 

“Must be the company.” 

Hale didn’t believe her ears as her face flushed red. She opened her mouth to say something but was hit with a large yawn. 

“It’s late. We can go over the rest tomorrow.” 

“Okay.” Hale said quietly.  

She went for her shoes on the floor. 

“What are you doing?” Eric asked as he stopped walking back towards his bedroom. 

“I’d rather not walk back barefoot.” Hale answered. 

“You’re not going anywhere.”  

Hale looked up at his tone. 

“I’m not?” She asked. 

“Just come get in bed.” Eric said as he walked away.  

Hale followed him into the bedroom. Eric removed his sweatpants and t-shirt he thrown on earlier and laid down in bed. Hale took off her pants and slipped her bra off and joined him. Hale didn’t think Eric was the cuddling type so she was surprised when he reached over and pulled her close. Hale got comfortable on his warm chest. It didn’t take long for both of them to fall asleep. 

 

Hale was exhausted and slept hard throughout the night. But an insistent ding from somewhere in the apartment was interrupting that sleep. The two of them had apparently rolled over in the night with Eric now up against her back. His warm arm was wrapped around her hip. The dinging stopped just long enough for Hale to slip back to sleep but then it was back. Hale was annoyed with the constant noise. She tried moaning and shrugging to get Eric’s attention. He grumbled behind her. When the dinging returned Eric cursed and hid his face in her hair. 

“I’m assuming that’s for you.” Hale spoke, her voice was gravelly from sleep. 

Eric grunted when the dinging continued.  

“Motherfucking stupid piece of shit.” Eric cursed as he finally pulled himself away from Hale to address whatever was making noise. 

Hale whined as the cool air hit her as he got out of bed. She immediately snuggled back into the blankets when he was gone. Eric returned with his work tablet. He sat up next to her. She slowly began to open her eyes and rolled over to face him. 

“Was that the evil noise maker?” Hale asked. 

“Work.” He answered. 

“Booooo.” Hale said playfully. Eric smirked as he typed on the tablet.  

Another ding came through on the tablet and Eric’s face became serious. 

“Damn.” He whispered. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing. Just something I wasn’t planning on doing today.” 

“What’s that?” Hale asked as she sat up next to him. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Eric said tossing the tablet to the foot of the bed. 

Hale rolled her eyes at his evasiveness but became distracted when Eric leaned over to kiss her. Before they could get any further the tablet dinged, again.  

“Geez.” Hale said as she quickly grabbed it before him, curious to what it was. She read out the name on the blocked message. “Jeanine? Like Leader of Erudite Jeanine? Or another lady friend?” 

Eric pulled it out of her hands. He looked angry for a second but then relaxed his face. 

“My bad.” Hale didn’t mean to cross a line with his privacy. She knew it was his job. 

“What are you doing today?” Eric asked ignoring her comment. 

“Umm well you said you’re doing my fear sims but if you’re busy I guess I’ll have to do them with Lauren.” Hale shrugged. 

“No.” Eric looked stiff as he contemplated something. He finally spoke again. “Come with me today. We’ll do your sim when we get back.” Eric got up out of bed only wearing his boxer briefs, heading to his bathroom. 

“Where are we going?” Hale asked as she looked his built body over. 

“Erudite.” 

 

 

Eric POV 

It was hard but Eric had to resist pulling Hale into the shower with him but he knew if they started something, he would most definitely be late. He dressed and made them a quick meal while Hale took her turn in the shower. Eric could feel the niggling little doubt in his brain telling him he was asking for trouble getting this deep with Hale. But it was too late for that now, he’d already crossed the line and if the night before was all they had; it’d been worth it.  

Hale emerged from the back bedroom toweling off her hair.  

“Is that bacon?” Hale asked. 

Eric nodded. 

“Oh my god. Amazing.” Hale rushed out before grabbing a piece off the pile he already finished. 

He watched as she closed her eyes as she enjoyed the first bite. She was close enough that Eric heard the small low rumble of a moan indicating her pleasure. He’d recognized a similar one the night before. Hale was fascinating to watch while they were intimate. The noises she let out would be seared in his mind and would surely be what he heard before he died. The night before Hale would attempt to be quiet but then Eric would do something and her control would break. She was intoxicating.  

Eric cleared his throat and turned back to the stove. He had to seriously pull himself together. He had to go back to being hardass leader. He thought back to the night before and their conversation of him being freer with her. He couldn’t be that way with her in public. Eric had to maintain control. He knew it was risky bringing Hale with him to Erudite but Max has made it clear that he wants Eric to do anything and everything necessary to mold Hale into the next leader. Eric suspected Hale would be the perfect candidate to push out her mom.  

The two ate in silence as the devoured breakfast, working up quite an appetite from the night before.  

As they were pulling on their boots and jackets Hale asked what they were going to do in Erudite. 

“The project between Erudite and Dauntless needs volunteers for testing. Max and Jeanine sent me a list of the Dauntless volunteers. We’ll go oversee the process.” 

“Does Erudite provide volunteers as well?” 

That made Eric think. 

“No, they are too busy working on the serum.” 

Serums were used for lots of things throughout the factions. It wasn’t odd that they’d be working on a new one. 

“Serum? Like the testing serums or more like the happy gas in Amity?” 

Damn Hale was smart. 

“It’s something to help us become more efficient.” 

Not a complete lie, he reasoned. Hale nodded like she understood.  

They wound their way through the compound. When they passed anyone, no one said anything for which he was thankful but he could feel all their eyes on the two of them. They arrived where the volunteers were waiting. Eric addressed the group. 

“Alright shut it! If you’re here it means you were contacted for work on a project in Erudite. If not, get out of here.” No one moved. “The project is need to know so keep your mouth shut and do what they tell you. Now move out!!” 

Eric led the group out of the compound. The group headed to the train but Eric pulled Hale with him to one of the leadership trucks. 

“You know I could really get used to these leader perks.” 

“Oh yeah?” Eric raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Yeah.” Hale smiled brightly. 

He was tempted to watch her as they drove through the city to Erudite. Her face hid nothing as she was in awe of buildings she’d never seen before. The factions crossed over in many of the public buildings in the center of the city, like the school but few people crossed into other factions very far. As they got closer to Erudite Eric became more tense. The sleek buildings made of glass instantly brought him back to his childhood and those negative memories.  

“Sheesh. I mean I’ve seen Erudite from far away but this is ridiculous.” Hale commented. 

“It’s ostentatious.” Eric agreed. Hale laughed hard. “What?” 

“You’re Erudite is showing.” 

Eric knew she was kidding but being doubted as Dauntless was one of his biggest fears. 

“I’m fucking Dauntless.” He grit out.  

Hale seemed to sense that she hit sore subject. 

“Of course you are. You’re a leader, Eric.” 

Eric parked the truck. He looked around and noticed that they beat the group of volunteers. He reached over and grabbed the back of Hale’s neck and pulled her in for a hard kiss. She squeaked at his sudden action. Eric pulled back not wanting to attract any unwanted attention. 

“Now behave in here.” 

“Yes sir.” Hale smirked naughtily. 

Definitely a bad idea bringing her, he thought. 

 

Hale POV 

Hale was busy looking at the shiny building, blindly following Eric into the atrium when she heard her name. 

“Hale?” 

Hale turned to see Jay walking down a huge set of stairs. He looked good in the blue jacket and proper glasses. He was carrying a folder in one hand. Jay hustled down the stairs but didn’t run. 

“Jay!!”  

Hale ran and wrapped her arms around him squeezing him hard.  

“Whoa there Hale.” He gasped out.  

She stepped back releasing him. 

“Eric.” Jay greeted to the large leader who appeared at Hale’s side, offering him a handshake. “I’m assuming you’re here for the testing?” 

Eric nodded. 

“Hale are you participating?”  

Hale couldn’t help the quirk of her head at the oddly formal way he was speaking. She assumed it was his time in Erudite but something felt off. Before Hale could answer Jay’s question Eric spoke up. 

“She’s here with me to observe. Your father sees great potential in her.”  

“Of course.” Jay smiled.  

Then they heard the small mob of Dauntless volunteers arrive in the building. Eric turned to meet and round up the group. 

“I need to talk to you.” Jay whispered suddenly and serious, different from his previous demeanor. 

Eric addressed the group and turned to lead them to the testing labs. Hale caught his eyes as he neared her and Jay. 

“Oh man I need to use the restroom. Could you perhaps show me where one is Jay?” 

“Of course.” 

“I’ll catch up?” She said it as a question to Eric who paused but eventually nodded walking tall in front of the other Dauntless. 

Jay didn’t say anything so Hale just followed until they were in a deserted hallway. Erudite was already was giving her a headache with everything so bright from the white walls. When they were finally clear Jay turned and gave her a true hug, one that she missed so much. Hale was punched in the chest with emotion for her best friend and brother. 

“I missed you, Hale. Still miss you.” Jay said in her ear. 

“Me too.” Hale swallowed the knot in her throat. “So much.” 

The two pulled back with watery smiles. Jay turned at a distant noise that broke the moment.  

“We need to be quick.” 

“What’s going on Jay? What did you need to talk about?” 

“This project you’re here for, its not what it seems.” Jay said worriedly. 

“What do you mean? I don’t know all the details but Eric made it sound like it was a typical serum for our soldiers.” 

Jay looked at her questioningly for a moment. 

“What’s going on with you and Eric?” He asked suspiciously. 

“Nothing.” Hale answered way too quickly, especially for her best friend who knew her better than anyone.  

“Hale.” He said her name like scolding a child. 

“What?!” She was starting to get defensive. 

Jay stared at her and she did her best to keep it together. 

“Oh my god. You’ve slept with him, haven’t you?” 

“What? No. That’s crazy. You’re talking crazy.” 

“Hale why would you be here if you’re not participating in the testing? Eric brought you for a reason and as much as I do believe my dad would groom you for leadership, I doubt that’s it. I see the way he looks at you.” 

“How’s that?” 

“Like you’re dessert.” He deadpanned. 

“Doesn’t everyone?” Hale tried to joke. 

Jay looked at her not impressed. She couldn’t lie to him, she didn’t know why she even tried. 

“Okay fine yes. We've had...relations.” Hale admitted awkwardly. 

“Jesus Hale. He’s a leader.” 

“He’s only 3 years older. It’s not like he’s some old man.” 

“Do you even know him? Do you know anything about him?” 

“Whoa hey yeah. I know I don’t always make the best decisions especially with my track record but they are mine to make. This is different anyway.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean I trust him. He’s helped me, like really helped me through some shit. He’s helping me with fear simulations. He’s not the asshole he portrays himself to be in front of the faction.” 

Jay digested her words. 

“You trust him?” 

Hale nodded emphatically and then changed the subject before he could grill her anymore on Eric. 

“So what about this project?” 

“Right. I was doing some research with my mentor the other day when Jeanine came into the lab. I overheard some stuff.” 

“Like what?” 

“At first it was just randomness. I had no context but they were saying things like ‘control’ and ‘perfect soldier’. So after they left I dug through my mentors files. This serum they’re making is not a focus aid or a distraction muter, it’s a 100% complete mind control serum.” 

“What do you mean mind control?” 

“They’re trying to make perfect soldiers by using this serum. It means Dauntless soldiers will have no control over their actions. They could be controlled into doing anything.” Jay looked distraught. 

Hale was hit with the seriousness of the situation. 

“Holy shit. Is Eric involved? What about our parents?” Hale asked worriedly. 

“I don’t know the extent to what Eric knows and I’ve never seen your mom near the project but I know my dad. There’s no way Dauntless would be involved with this if he didn’t know the entire project. He’s definitely involved.” 

“Damn.” 

“Hale you need to be careful. Eric could be dangerous. And whatever you do, do not get injected with the new serum.” 

Footsteps echoing down the hall sounded like they were getting closer.  

“I have to go. Don’t tell anyone. Jeanine is not afraid to remove those in her way. Stay safe.” 

Hale understood what he meant by remove. Jay leaned in and gave her another tight hug. 

“I love you Hale.” 

“I love you too.” 

Jay hurried off down the hall. Hale was frozen, trying to digest Jay’s words. If what he said was true then Dauntless was in danger. If Jeanine was aiming to create her own personal army nobody was safe. There were whispers that Jeanine was ready to make herself leader of all the factions. This was her ticket to the throne. Hale worked on her poker face as she wondered trying to find the testing labs. With help from a few kind Erudites giving her directions she found Eric looking down through a window into a lab where the Dauntless volunteers were all in chairs wired to machines surrounded by lab technicians. As she approached, Hale regretted not actually finding a bathroom because she now felt sick. She tried reasoning with herself with the possibility that Eric didn’t know what the serum actually did or the extent of it being used, but Hale couldn’t fight off the tiny nugget of fear and doubt that Jay placed in her brain.  

“Have a good visit?” Eric asked casually not looking up at her. 

It took Hale several moments to find her voice, that he turned his head to look at her directly. 

“Yes.” Hale smiled. “I’ve missed him. It’s so lucky that we happened to run into him. Sooo...” Hale turned to the observation window. “How is the testing going?” 

“Fine.” 

Hale knew he wanted to ask her more questions but was restraining himself considering where they were. She was glad because it was all a little much. The testing took a few hours. Eric pointed out helpful things just as if he was helping her with leadership. Hale battled herself in her mind the entire day. One side of her was fiercely defending Eric because Hale knew she was catching feelings for him. She didn’t want to lose this thing they built over the last few weeks. But another part of her was playing devil’s advocate and reminding her that regardless of the stuff Eric had done for her she had only known him for a few weeks and that’s only the stuff that he let her see.  

 

After returning to Dauntless, Hale and Eric grabbed a quick dinner from the cafeteria and headed to the simulation rooms. Hale was tired from the long day but she still had to get through the trial simulation again. Eric was giving her last-minute pointers before pricking her with the needle. The simulation went quicker but some fears were much more violent than before. Eric’s role in her fear sim became much more sinister but she was relieved nothing of the day’s information manifested. When she emerged from the fog of the sim serum, she locked eyes with Eric. 

“What happened?” Was all Eric asked. 

“What do you mean? You saw.” Hale looked up at the monitor to see her time. She shaved 9 minutes off regardless of the changes. She’d get one more chance to practice before the final test. 

“Is this because of last night?” Eric asked. It was clear her fear sim was worse, harder in some ways. 

“What? You mean us?” Hale asked surprised at his question. “No that’s not it.” 

“Then what is it? We went over everything last night.” 

“I don’t know.” Hale was exhausted and just wanted to go to sleep. “Seeing Jay spun me for a loop and I don’t know where my head is at honestly.” 

Eric only nodded but she was relieved when he didn’t push the subject. 

 

Eric POV 

 

Hale had begun acting funny ever since she saw Jay. Eric knew it was risky bringing her but her seeing her best friend was the last thing that he thought would’ve messed with her. Briefly Eric was concerned Jay told her something about him or maybe the project but there was no way Jay would have any knowledge of the serum. Perhaps Jay just disapproved of him and Hale together. The thought of that stung Eric more than he thought it would.  

Hale’s second fear simulation was drastically more violent than the first. He was concerned when he watched the torture session but Hale did well with her reactions and her time. When the fear sim version of Eric appeared, it seemed to hurt Hale even more than before. Eric immediately felt guilty for getting involved with Hale before initiation was over.  

Eric packed up the simulation equipment and opened the door for Hale. He put his hand gently on her lower back, she didn’t seem to come out of it quite as well this time. She did mention she was tired that could affect her reactions as well. 

Eric wanted to keep his hand on her as they rounded the corner but they ran right into Four, the fucking golden boy. He pulled it away but stayed close in case she did have trouble walking. 

“Eric.” Four greeted. 

“Four.” 

“It’s a little late to be using the fear sims, isn’t it?”  

Eric clenched his jaw. He was also tired from a long day and didn’t want to deal with Four’s superiority, especially since he knew Four was secretly helping the stiff transfer.  

“In case you forgot Four, I’m a leader. I can use the facilities when I please.” 

“Hello Hale.” Four ignored Eric. 

Hale yawned. 

“Excuse me.” Apologizing for her yawn. “Hi Four. How are you?” 

Eric had to smirk at the niceties flowing naturally out of Hale’s mouth.  

“I’m good thank you.” Four still looked at them suspiciously. “Nice of Eric to help you out.” 

Before Hale spoke Eric butted in. 

“She’s just an initiate that Max wanted me to assist through the process? How is the stiff doing?” Eric taunted. 

Four stiffened before walking off. 

“Well that wasn’t very nice.” Hale commented. 

“Yeah he’s an asshole.” 

“I meant you Eric.” Hale rolled her eyes. 

“Me? He’s the one questioning me, I’m the leader.” Eric argued annoyed she wasn’t taking his side of the little tiff. 

“Whatever you say.” Hale said.  

Any annoyance was gone quickly because Hale leaned into him as they walked. Eric wrapped his arm around her shoulder holding her to his side where she fit perfectly. But the closer they got to the main area of the compound the more he thought about other members seeing them like this, so when they approached a main walkway Eric pulled away not as smoothly as he intended. Hale was jarred and took a definitive step back looking up at him. 

“Soooo I’m guessing you’d like to keep this on the DL. Huh?” 

“I’m a leader Hale.” Eric started to explain. 

“Dude no worries. I get it.” She held her hands up to stop him. 

Being called dude by the person you were sleeping with was a bad sign, but before he could answer Hale was walking away and presumably to her own dorm.  

_Shit._  

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeanine meets with Eric. Hale compartmentalizes everything gong on.

**Eric POV**

Eric was cursing himself as he watched Hale walk away when his work tablet beeped a message. It was Jeanine again but this time it said urgent. Eric opened the message and realized his day wasn’t ending any time soon and could potentially get worse. Jeanine wanted to see him, immediately. 

When he arrived at Erudite the building was mostly dark aside from the top floor where Jeanine’s office was located. His heavy boots echoed through the deserted atrium. The elevator was silent and swift taking him to the top floor. Eric walked down the large white hallway that he assumed was designed to be intimidating. He saw Jeanine’s assistant still at her desk. Poor girl probably had no life but Erudite didn’t value socialization unless for work purposes anyway. He nodded at her not stopping before knocking on Jeanine’s door. Even though she was expecting him Eric learned the hard way early on in his leadership that Jeanine hated to be disturbed if she’s in the middle of working. He waited for her to call him in. 

“Enter.” 

Eric stepped in the large office and shut the door behind him. Jeanine’s office was large and spacious, probably five times the size of Eric’s back in Dauntless. It had a large glass desk on one side of the room with stiff chairs for her ‘guests’, another intimidation tacit Eric assumed. There was a large conference table on the other side of the room. There lacked any personal items and the only thing of comfort was the large chair behind her desk. 

She stood at the conference table looking over several stacks of papers. As Eric got closer, the papers looked like diagnostic results but he wasn’t sure what of. He adverted his eyes quickly so she wouldn’t reprimand him. He stood a couple steps back from her with his arms behind his back waiting. She bent down and made a small tsking sound as she scribbled a note. She finally spoke when she stood up but didn’t take her eyes off the papers. 

“So you brought Elle Southerlyn’s daughter with you today.”  

Eric was momentarily thrown off balance. Of course, she would find out. He quickly recovered and returned to stone. 

“Yes.” He gave her a quick succinct answer. Jeanine hated non-verbal answers. 

“Was she one of the volunteers?” She asked as she flipped through a stack on the table as if looking for Hale’s name.  

The diagnostics must be from the tests on the volunteers he realized. 

“What is her name again?” Now Jeanine raised her eyes to him. Eric swallowed before answering. 

“Hale and no she was not one of the volunteers.” Eric tried hard to keep his voice steady. 

“Then why was she here, Eric?” Her voice was hard. 

“Max has taken an invested interest in her, mam. He believes Hale can be the next in young leadership and potentially push an old thinking leader out.” 

Jeanine lit up at the mention of pushing out stubborn Dauntless leaders out. Most of the leaders followed Max therefore Jeanine but not all and especially not Elle. 

“And what about you? Do you have an invested interest in Hale Southerlyn?” She asked as if she already knew the answer to her question. 

Ice ran through Eric’s veins. He knew he had to answer carefully and strategically. 

“I believe she has a future in leadership.” 

“Is that all? She’s an attractive girl; symmetrical face, proportional body, athletic, smart.” 

The stare she gave him let him know she knew more. 

“Yes, she is. There are perks to being a leader of course.” He said trying to sound nonchalant. 

“Of course.” Jeanine smirked but as with everything she did it was calculated. “Just don’t let her distract you from our project. The future depends on it.” 

“Yes mam.” 

“Good. Can we use her?” 

Eric pushed down the fear that rose in his belly. 

“She’s focusing on finishing initiation,” Eric paused when he saw Jeanine’s stony face then continued, “but she may be asset in the future.” 

As soon as the words left his mouth Eric felt sick. He wanted to assure Jeanine that Hale wouldn’t get in the way but not offer her up to the Erudite leader. 

“Well our plans are moving quickly. The results from today’s testing are promising. In fact, this serum is what we’ve been looking for.” 

“How well was the efficacy?” 

“100%.” She answered with an evil gleam in her eyes. 

 

 

**Hale POV**

Hale felt equal parts guilty and angry as she walked to the dorms. She was desperate for sleep and didn’t know what to do with the information Jay had given her. Could she trust Eric? What did he know? But she was also pissed with how quick Eric was to distance himself from her. She had no idea where they stood or even if she was the only one he was sleeping with. He clearly didn’t want it out that he was involved with an initiate which she understood but that didn’t make the sting go away.  

Hale headed straight for the dorms and wanted to take a shower to remove any trace of Eric from her body, but she couldn’t get rid of the memory of his body on hers. His strong hands on her hips. His lips sucking at her neck. His weight on top of her. She was getting flushed just thinking about it. She needed a shower and then twelve hours of sleep. Hopefully that would help her think clearly. 

The dorms were quiet. Most of the initiates were out in the compound, a couple were dead asleep in their beds. Hale quickly undressed in the communal showers and attempted to wash the day off her. As the water ran over her, her thoughts went back to what Jay had said. What if Eric was involved in the mind control serum? What would Jeanine use the serum for? Would she use Dauntless to actually kill people? Was she going to make the whole faction murders? 

Her train of thought was cut off when she heard clamoring coming from down the hall towards the dorms. She hurried and finished rinsing off and wrapped a towel around her. She wished she was back in Eric’s private apartment but the thought that Eric could have a hand in the twisted plan made her sick. 

Dressed and in bed Hale waited for the exhaustion to overtake her but...nothing. She knew her body was tired but her brain just wouldn’t turn off. Her anxious thoughts pinged from Eric’s potential involvement with a scary new serum, to the scary new serum itself that could turn Dauntless soldiers into murderers, to her upcoming final test and all the challenges it brought.  

Hale eventually fell asleep but it was a fitful sleep fraught with nightmares. She awoke groggy and achy, never a good combination. Hale and the other initiates had a day off. They would have one more practice sim before the final test at the end of the week. Relieved she wouldn’t have to delve back into her fears for the time being Hale made her way to the cafeteria.  

She kicked herself for immediately scanning the room for Eric. She found Skylar’s blue hair instead. After getting her tray she joined her friend.  

“Well, well, well look who it is.” Skylar smirked as if she knew something. 

“Yep.” Was all Hale could muster. 

“You missed sims yesterday.” Skylar pointed out. 

“Yep.” Hale repeated as she tried to focus on her breakfast. She could feel the eyes of the entire table on her. 

“Sooo where were you yesterday Hale?” Uriah spoke up. 

Hale didn’t know what to say. She couldn’t exactly tell the truth. 

“Yeah we heard you had a late-night private lesson with Eric last night.” Sarah further down the table said accusingly. “Why is he doing your sims and no one else’s?” 

“Fucking nepotism is what it is.” Peter her pet spoke up. 

Hale took a deep breath so she didn’t fling herself across the table like she wanted to. 

“Wow I’m genuinely touched by all this concern.” Hale said sarcastically. She could see that Skylar and Uriah were embarrassed and she knew they weren’t to be lumped in with the others. “But I didn’t realize he was only doing my sims. If you have an issue with how initiation is being run, I would bring your concerns to Lauren and the leaders. As for yesterday, I was sick. If you want to check my whereabouts, I’d love to take you down to the infirmary and let you speak to the nurse who treated me yesterday.” Hale kept her tone firm and met Sarah’s eyes the whole time. 

Eventually Sarah huffed and stood up, storming away from the table pulling Peter along with her. Hale exhaled, thankful no one called her bluff, but she knew if anyone found out about her and Eric it would be bad for the both of them.  

“Sorry Hale, I shouldn’t have said anything. I wasn’t thinking.” Skylar apologized. 

“It’s fine.” Hale shrugged. 

“Yeah Hale sorry. We shouldn’t have put you on the spot in front of them.” Uriah added. 

“No worries. I can handle Sarah.” Hale forced herself to smile. 

“Yeah you can!! I can still remember hearing the crack of her nose that day you laid her out. Best day ever.” Skylar laughed about the first day of fight during training. 

Hale chuckled as they reminisced about the best fights during training. She was thankful that they didn’t bring up her fight with Brad because he was removed from initiation and made factionless. Skylar was the only one who knew something happened that night between Hale and Brad.  

When they were done with breakfast Skylar asked if Hale wanted to hang out in the pit with them but with not sleeping well all she wanted to do was go back to the dorms and sleep. She also wanted time to herself to figure out what she was going to do with the information about Jeanine’s secret project. 

But it seemed the universe wasn’t going to let her have any rest.  

As she walked down the dark halls, she was suddenly pulled into a room. Before she could push off the assailant, lips smothered her own. Hale knew instantly it was Eric. She tried to push him off but his tongue massaged hers causing her to moan. Hale tried to muster up the strength to resist or any of the multitude of reasons she shouldn’t be kissing him but it only took moments for her to be sucked in. His scent, his touch, the warmth of his body on hers only reminded her of the pleasure he brought her. Eric’s hands moved down to her thighs and picked her up forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. They kissed until she needed air. Eric pulled away but only slightly, their noses still touching.  

“I’m sorry.” He barely murmured. 

“What?” Hale huffed out as she tried to catch her breath. 

“Don’t make me repeat it. I just didn’t want any trouble for either of us but...I just can’t seem to stay away from you.” 

Hale realized he was talking about the night before. It had hurt her feelings when he pulled away from her but realistically, she knew why he did it. She had no idea how to approach the subject of the serum with him but him between her legs and her up against the wall was not it. 

“Come with me.” Eric said before she could ever form a response.  

He let her down from the wall and pulled her with him. As they swiftly moved through the compound Hale was struck by the fact that he was holding her hand the entire way. They emerged at the train tracks and immediately ran for a train. She hustled behind Eric. He jumped up first then reached down for Hale grabbing her hand. With his strength he pulled her off the ground and into the train car. She didn’t have to do a thing.  

Hale took a look around the train car and noticed it was empty and heading towards the outskirts of the city to the wall. 

“No truck today?” Hale asked turning around to find him watching her. 

“Nah, it’s nice to remember just being a Dauntless rather than a leader some days.”  

Hale couldn’t stop the laugh that erupted from her. Eric quirked an eyebrow up at her. 

“That funny to you?” 

“Eric you’d never be a regular Dauntless.”  

He waited for her to continue. 

“You’re a leader not a follower. It’s not a bad thing.” 

Eric didn’t respond but he seemed to be absorbing her words. Hale watched the landscape whip by. She took a deep breath in, basking in the fresh air. It was a gorgeous day and the sun was helping dissipate her tiredness. Eric finally joined her at the train doors. The train started to slow as it approached the wall. Hale followed Eric off the train and up the metal stairs on the wall. Once they were at the top, Eric quickly ordered the Dauntless on duty to move to a different section leaving them alone.  

Hale took in the view. They could see the Amity fields for miles. Hale sat on the edge of the wall letting her feet dangle over the ledge but leaning on the bottom rung of the railing. Eric paused before joining her moments later. 

“I can’t help but feel like we’re playing with fire.” Hale admitted. 

“Yeah, you’re trouble.” He teased making her scoff. 

“Like it’s all my fault.” 

“It is.”  

“And how is that exactly? Because I distinctly remember you kissing me first.” 

“Well have you seen you?” 

Hale laughed and turned to hide her blushing. 

“Good line.” 

“Not a line.” He said softly causing her to turn her head back towards him. 

Hale was captivated by him. His hard features leant well to intimidating others but his eyes gave him away. Usually there was a cold veil over them but when his eyes met hers a spark of warmth would ignite. His strong jaw would clench when he was angry but it was relaxed at the moment. She wanted nothing more than to lean into him and forget everything, but she couldn’t. 

“You know I’m from Erudite.” Eric started to speak. 

Hale nodded her head yes. 

“Growing up there is different than Dauntless. Here strength is valued, even tempers can be an asset if they’re controlled. But there, any kind of emotion is seen as a weakness. I honestly can’t remember a time I haven’t been angry. My father was a stern man and nothing I ever did was good enough. My mother was aloof and never concerned herself with me. Even Erudite children are expected to produce for the faction. I liked reading but never worked on anything besides school work. I was a failure in their eyes. So I started fighting, a lot. By the time I had my placement test I knew I was going Dauntless.” 

Hale knew he was making himself vulnerable by opening up to her about his past. 

“I’m sorry but I’m glad you’re here.” 

“Yeah.” His voice was gruff but his hand on hers said he appreciated her. 

They sat in silence looking out over the fields. The sun steadily rose in the ultra-blue sky. It was some time before Eric spoke up again.  

“Hale?” 

“Hmm?” She had her eyes closed and face tilted up towards the sky enjoying the sun. 

“I need you to know something.” 

She sat up to giving him all her attention. 

“I’m not a good guy.” 

“No one is all good, we’re all gray.” 

Eric only grunted as if he didn’t believe her. Hale built up the courage to ask the question she knew she needed to. 

“What are you involved in Eric?” She didn’t look at him but felt him stiffen.  

“Fucking Jay.” He muttered before answering. “I can’t tell you,” Eric paused but continued when she met his eyes, “yet. Not before initiation. You have enough to worry about.” 

Hale knew he was trying to keep information out of her fear simulation. She would have to try her hardest to keep anything Jay said out of her simulation. 

Eric leaned over her and brushed some stray hairs out of her face thanks to the wind. 

“All you need to know is that I will protect you. Okay?”  

Although Hale wanted to argue and push for more information, the emotion in Eric’s eyes was more than she’d ever seen from him before. She knew he meant it and it warmed Hale to think that Eric the hard ass cared for her in some capacity. Perhaps he wasn’t too far gone, maybe Hale could pull him out of whatever he’s involved in. 

“Okay.” Hale conceded.  

Eric looked relieved. He kissed her and Hale could feel the tension leaving his body somewhat. Hale let herself be optimistic for the time being. The serum was still being tested so it wasn’t happening soon. Eric cared for her and she could help him navigate everything. She would focus on her final test and pass with flying colors. Sometimes it was okay to lie to yourself. Right?  

 

**Eric POV**  

Eric knew they needed to go back but he was enjoying being alone with Hale away from all the problems that awaited him back at Dauntless. Eric was thankful that Hale accepted that he couldn’t tell her what was going on with Erudite but he knew she would not be so placated after the final test. Unfortunately, from his meeting with Jeanine her plan was being moved up. Before Hale, Eric didn’t concern himself with the morality of what he was doing. He looked out for himself and for his faction. With Jeanine’s plan Dauntless would gain more power along with Erudite by taking Abnegation out.  

Eric wasn’t lying when he told Hale he wasn’t a good guy. He wasn’t a stranger to violence. He told her about his childhood but that held nothing to his first year in Dauntless as a patrolman. He would often look for a fight and he usually found it. He killed factionless without blinking an eye. The plan with Erudite hadn’t bothered him before but the thought of Hale being controlled to do things against her will after everything she’d been through made him sick. He knew he wasn’t magically a good person because of Hale but he was selfish not wanting Hale caught up in the crazy plan. 

Hale had her head on his shoulder and while he’d been in his thoughts, she must’ve fallen asleep. Her breathing was deep and even. He noticed she seemed tired when they were finally on the train. He hadn’t slept well the night before either. But they needed to get out of the sun and head back to the compound. 

“Hale. Hale wake up.” He said softly.  

Hale groaned and pushed her face into his shoulder. 

“Didn’t sleep well in the dorms huh?” 

“Well when you’ve had the comfort of an actual full-sized bed, it’s hard to go back to the dorms.” Hale leaned back but kept her eyes closed because of the sun. 

The thought of Hale back in his bed made him have dirty thoughts. He looked over her face as she inhaled the sweet breeze. Her cheeks were tinged pink and some wisps of hairs were sticking to her face from the light sweat gathering at her forehead. She was beautiful, what’s more is she had a fire inside her that Eric hoped matched his own.  

“Let’s get out of here.” 

Hale opened her eyes, squinting at him. 

“Do we have to?”  

Hale’s words rang around in his head for the rest of the day. Did he have to? Did he have to follow Jeanine’s orders? Did he have to stay away from Hale?  

The terrifying answer to his questions was, yes. Jeanine wasn’t one to cross. Eric prided himself on not being scared of anyone but Jeanine was something else entirely. She would do anything to anyone to get her way. Eric knew now that Hale was on Jeanine’s radar. Eric had to do exactly what she ordered or Hale could get hurt or worse, die.  

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Then some more drama.

Hale POV 

After the visiting the wall, which turned out to be less talking and more of an actual nap for Hale, they returned to the compound and went their separate ways. Hale met up with Skylar and enjoyed some much-needed down time. Hale was thankful to go on ignoring everything. She felt as though everything was so out of whack and overwhelming that her brain was at capacity. Somewhere in there though there was a voice telling her it would all blow up in her face at some point but until then Hale would just keep doing what she was doing, just trying to get through the next obstacle. 

The next time she saw Eric was the next day before the last practice sim. He found her leaving the cafeteria. She didn’t stop, so he just matched her pace. 

“My office.” He said not even looking at her. 

Hale rolled her eyes but headed in the direction of the leader’s offices. Hale breathed a sigh of relief when her mother was nowhere in sight.  

Hale settled herself in the chair across from his desk, draping her legs over the arm of the chair as Eric shut the door. 

“Please make yourself comfortable.” Eric said sarcastically, then moved behind his desk. 

“Thanks, I will.” Hale smirked. 

“You ready for your last sim?” He asked seriously. 

Hale only shrugged. 

“What’s worrying you?” 

“The unknowns.”  

Eric’s brow creased in concern and his shoulders tensed. 

“It’s for your safety Hale.” 

“I know but that’s not going to make me stop worrying about it.”  

It was the truth. She understood there were things out of Eric’s control and he was doing his best to protect her, or so he said, but she couldn’t stop her brain from going back to the mysterious serum.  

“Can you keep it out?”  

“We’ll see this afternoon I guess.” 

“Yeah...anything else?” 

“Just everything.” 

Eric stood up and walked around the desk. He gently grabbed her legs and twisted her to face him, then he kneeled in front of her. Hale wrung her hands in her lap. She’d compartmentalized for the last two days but now with his eyes on her she crumbled. He pulled her hands into his and then lifted them to his lips lightly running his lips along her knuckles.  

“These can do some damage.” Eric said about her hands. 

“So can those lips.” Hale whispered. His touches were fogging her brain. 

Eric chuckled but kept going. 

“You can fight off anything that comes your way.” 

“Not you.” 

Eric seemed to be studying her face before he rushed forward capturing her lips. Hale put her hands on his cheeks holding him to her. Her hands drifted to the short-shaved sides of his hair and raked her nails back and forth. She smirked when he moaned into her mouth. But Eric quickly turned the tables pulling her up out of the chair and lifting her up. He set her down on the edge of his desk. Hale gripped his thick broad shoulders. Eric stood in between her legs, pressing his hips to hers. Hale could feel him getting hard against his zipper. She wished she wasn’t wearing pants at the moment. Eric kissed his way down her neck to the spot that made her melt, giving it extra attention. His hands massaged her breasts through her shirt then trailed down to her own zipper. With deft fingers he undid her button opening her pants. Hale gasped when his thick fingers found her wet core. 

“Mmm so wet for me.” 

A door shutting down the hall brought Hale back to the fact that they were in his office only doors from her mother’s office. They could get caught. 

“We should stop.” 

“Really? Is that what you want?” Eric asked as his finger slipped into her underwear and teased her folds. 

Hale groaned. 

“Yeah I didn’t think so.” Eric kissed her again when there were voices now outside the door. “Does it turn you on the thought of getting caught?” 

Hale tried to shake her head no but she didn’t want him to stop either. 

“I think you like it. The thought that someone could walk in here and find you like this, under me, dripping and begging.”  

Before she knew what was happening Eric pulled her up and turned her around leaning her over the front of his desk. Roughly he pulled her pants down over her ass just enough to get access to her wet core. She felt him undoing his own pants. His hot hard cock rubbed up against her ass cheeks. The moan she let out was louder and Eric had to put a hand over her mouth.  

“Shhhh we don’t want anyone to find us, do we?” 

Hale shook her head no and bit her lip to keep from crying out as he slowly pushed her down on his desk. Her torso covering the papers that littered his desk. One of his hands grabbed her waist and the other led his dick into her tight opening. They both sigh in pleasure when he was completely sheathed inside her. He stayed still for only a moment before grabbing her waist with both hands and began pounding in and out of her. 

This time Eric didn’t slow but kept the brutal pleasurable pace. Hale reached over and braced herself on the edge of the desk. She had to hide her face in her arm to keep quiet. She couldn’t believe she was doing this. Her mother worked in the hall but all she wanted was Eric to keep touching her. Granting her wish Eric reached around and found her clit. It only took a few swipes on the sensitive bud before she was orgasming.  

Eric hips snapped a few more times, then he emptied himself in her. Hale was thankful that when she was in the hospital after the attack the nurses put her on a birth control.  

Eric caught his breath behind her before removing himself. Hale almost whimpered at the emptiness. He helped her stand up straight and pulled up her pants even buttoning them for her. He turned her around and kissed her softly. Hale sucked on his bottom lip causing him to growl. 

“You want more?” He asked. He kissed her again more intensely. 

Before the two could get more heated again, a knock on the closed door of his office pulled them apart.  

Eric stood up adjusting himself quickly before sitting behind his desk. 

“Come in. Thank you Miss Southerlyn that will be all.” He said as a Dauntless member that she recognized as head of security stepped into the room. 

Hale only nodded and slipped out of the office around him. She tried to discreetly tame down her wild hair as she left the leadership offices.  

Hale made her way back through the compound. She turned the corner and froze when she saw blue suits belonging to Erudite. She saw a flash of white blonde hair, Jeanine. She was there in Dauntless. Hale quickly hurried down the hall, staying in the shadows hoping to not be noticed. As she got closer, she overheard them. 

“I’d like to see the Prior girl again.” Jeanine said. 

Prior girl? Hale hadn’t been around the transfers much, except for Peter because of Sarah, so she almost didn’t know who Jeanine was talking about but she remembered another leader’s child transferring that year. She went by Tris in Dauntless. What did Jeanine want with Tris?  

“We’ll retrieve her ma’am.” 

Hale saw a Dauntless hustle off to go get Tris. Was Tris working with Jeanine? She did leave Abnegation and with the threat of the new serum, Hale knew Jeanine had everything to overtake Abnegation and rule the factions herself. Hale wanted to stay and listen but she had nowhere to hide the closer they moved towards one of the large warehouse rooms. 

Hale turned to leave but was stopped cold when she heard Max’s voice call her name. She slowly turned around and forced herself not to look guilty. 

“Come here, I’d like you to meet someone.” Max said smiling. Maybe he didn’t think she was eavesdropping. He led her over to the others.  

“Jeanine this is Hale Southerlyn, one of our most promising initiates. Hale you know Jeanine, leader of Erudite.” 

“Yes sir. It’s nice to meet you ma’am.” 

“Hale Southerlyn. I cannot lie this isn’t the first time I’ve heard your name.” 

Hale’s stomach dropped. 

“I’ve heard good things about you, Hale.” Jeanine continued. 

From who? She wondered. Would Eric speak to Jeanine about her? 

“Thank you, ma’am.” Hale tried her best to look in awe of the intimidating woman. 

“Being the daughter of a leader can put added pressure on any initiation but especially in Dauntless.” 

“It’s nothing I can’t handle.” 

“Glad to hear it. Max says you’ve been shadowing another leader Eric.” 

Something like that, she thought but kept her mouth shut. She nodded. 

“Hale here is the future of Dauntless.” Max wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

Hale was struck speechless. Future of Dauntless? What was going on? 

“I’m sure I’ll be seeing you soon enough Ms. Southerlyn.” Jeanine said before heading to the large sliding door followed by her minions. 

“Sir?” Hale asked as Max removed his arm. “What did you mean by that?” 

“Hale your initiation is proving what I’ve always thought about you. You’re the best of Dauntless. Eric’s kept me informed about your fear sims and you haven’t let anything sway you from your tasks. I truly hope you will consider leadership after initiation.” 

“But, but my mother.” 

“Should agree with me and if she doesn’t then perhaps her position should be filled with a younger, more tenacious Southerlyn. Think about it.” Max clapped her on the shoulder then disappeared in the door after Jeanine. 

Max said everything she always wanted to hear but from her mother. Knowing Max’s involvement with the serum made the compliments hollow. No matter how much she wanted the serum to be a good thing the whole thing was sketchy. It was clear that Eric had been informing on her, it made her furious. However, Jeanine’s interest in her scared her to her core.  

Hale walked down the hall and passed a terrified looking Tris. There was no way the girl was working with Jeanine. At least the girl was smart enough to be nervous, it may just help keep her alive. 

As Hale made her way back through the compound, Hale felt the aftermath of her and Eric’s romp between her legs and she thought she was going to be sick. Eric hadn’t just been informing Max, he was also talking to Jeanine about her. Every intimate moment Eric and Hale shared went through her mind, now tinged red with her anger. If Eric thought he could use sex to get close to her and use her to climb his way higher with Jeanine, he was dead wrong. She would show just how wrong he was. 

 

Eric POV 

Eric was still thinking about having Hale on his desk when he heard that Jeanine was in Dauntless. She had to be visiting to check over the lab they’d set up for the serum. The woman was an instant mood killer. Eric messaged Max and asked if he was needed but he received a curt reply of no. That made him nervous. If he didn’t know exactly what was going on, he couldn’t protect Hale like he needed to. If Jeanine was here it had to mean the serum was moving forward.  

Eric spent the rest of the day in a foul mood. Even Elle steered clear of him. Usually yelling at lower Dauntless members made him feel better but it did nothing for him this time. He just focused on the fact that he’d get to see Hale again for her last sim. When he got to the sim room, he found Hale already there. He was relieved to see her but as she spun around, he knew she wasn’t as eager as him. She was calmly sitting in the chair waiting for him. 

“You ready for me?” He teased trying to cut the tension he sensed from her. 

Eric thought he saw Hale roll her eyes but saw her nod. Eric prepared the serum quietly not to disturb Hale’s concentration. This was her last chance to practice before she had to fight through all her fears in front of the entire faction. She could be nervous and wanted to focus. 

Eric leaned forward sweeping the hair off her shoulder. He leaned down to brush a kiss her forehead as he pricked her in the neck with the serum.  

“You got this.” He said quietly but Hale didn’t acknowledge his kiss or his words. 

Eric tried to shake the eerie feeling he was getting from Hale’s behavior. He told himself it was just stress from initiation.  

He turned to the screen to watch Hale go through each fear. After the first couple Eric could tell something was going on but her sims weren’t going badly. On the contrary Hale was calmly and coolly facing every single fear head on. Her reactions were deliberate and purposeful. Eric looked at the timer and saw that she was on track to cut her time in half.  

After Hale was finished, Eric knew something wasn’t right. Hale handled the fears with a cold indifference, especially the ones with his fear sim self. Hale came out of the simulation slowly. Eric noticed she quickly wiped her eyes. 

“You okay?” Eric asked. 

Hale only shook her head no. When she looked up at him from the chair the emotion in her eyes threw him. 

“You’ve been reporting to Max about me?” 

Only Hale could catch him off guard. 

“I-I...I told you he wants you for leadership. I’ve only told him relevant information, nothing more.” 

Hale let out a cold, unbelieving laugh. 

“It’s starting to feel all relevant Eric. Had the pleasure of meeting Jeanine today. She had some interesting things to say like, oh yeah, she’s heard of me before. Did you talk to her about me too?” 

Eric tried to hide his reaction but his face told her everything. 

“Jeez Eric. So sleeping with me was just a benefit of spying on me. Offering me up to the leaders?” 

“NO!! It’s not like that.” 

Eric’s stomach dropped. He’d never been a good guy, especially with girls but he didn’t want Hale thinking that for a second, because it wasn’t true. 

“Then what is it like? Because this isn’t looking good Eric.” 

Eric could see the anger in her features but he could also see the hurt behind her eyes. 

“They don’t know anything about you that they couldn’t have found out on their own. None of its bad Hale. They want you in leadership. We’d work together.” 

Eric was trying to make it sound like a good thing.  

“Do you know about the new serum?” 

Eric knew he was going to have to tell her sometime but not like this, not when she was angry. He wanted to explain himself, explain why he kept it from her. 

“Yes but-” 

“Do you know what it’s for?” 

“Not entirely.” 

Hale looked up at him again with a skeptical eyebrow raised.  

“It’s true. I only know so much. I know her ideas for it but don’t know how exactly she’ll do it.” 

“Will it be used on Dauntless soldiers to do her dirty work?” 

Eric stayed silent. He couldn’t lie to her now but his mouth wouldn’t open. 

“Eric! I said will it be used on innocent Dauntless soldiers to do her dirty work, killing and hurting more innocent people?!?!” 

“Hale I would never let you get hurt.” 

“Damnit Eric! Quit thinking about your dick for one second.” 

“That’s not-” 

But Hale was having none of his excuses. Eric hadn’t been in this position since leaving Erudite. He hated feeling powerless and right now he was powerless next to her. Hale stood up facing him head on. 

“This is about thousands of lives, Eric. Think real hard about whose side you’re on.” 

Hale moved to head for the door. Eric reached out for her arm but as soon as his fingers made contact, she ripped her arm away. She spun on him with a viciousness he hadn’t seen from her since the physical stage. 

“Don’t you ever touch me again, or I will kill you.” 

The threat hung in the air as they both breathed hard before she stormed out of the room never looking back once. There were only a couple initiates waiting in the hall. The sim rooms were sound proof so they didn’t hear anything but Eric had to pull himself together before going out.  

Eric was pissed but he was also confused on to how Hale found out about Jeanine and Max. He knew keeping the information from her was a risk and now it’d just blown up in his face. He wondered just how much Jeanine and Max knew about Hale and their relationship. He himself wondered what the two really wanted with Hale. It was clear from her parting words that whatever had been going on between them was now over. Eric was surprised at the emotion that thought brought on. Angry at himself and the situation Eric stormed out looking for anything or anyone he could take his anger out on.  

 


End file.
